


Forbidden {Destiel/Sabriel London AU}

by The_Phan_Killjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Marlie, My First Destiel Fanfic, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phan_Killjoy/pseuds/The_Phan_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a classic rock, car, babe loving  20-year-old in London, who isn't yet aware of his sexual preference. Castiel is a hardcore punk, and soon to be part of a gay pride movement. When their two worlds collide – mixing their friends, families and histories – slowly but surely, they'll fall for each other. However, much stands in their way, especially the homophobic residents of the streets of London, which their fathers seem to be a part of. They're love will be put to the test in this story inspired by the 2014 movie Pride and the TV show Supernatural. <br/>(WARNING: Also Sabriel in this fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

November, 1982 -

Castiel James Novak woke to the sounds of spiked boot-heels clacking - in a scattered manner - against the pavement below. Although, in the state he was in, it sounded like a gaggle of humanoid monoliths thundering down a path of exploding bombs. He slowly raised himself up, making sure not to upset his skull-splitting headache, which had formed overnight. Half of his hair was tousled and tangled, his shirt from the previous night rumpled and his eyes bleary. From somewhere outside his apartment, in the hallway, he heard a loud whine and shuffling noise. It seemed as if the fascist assholes he had as neighbours were awake and complaining about the commotion on the street. This was most likely the case, Castiel decided, as he pulled on a pair of ripped and faded jeans. Out in the hall, the thumping and banging grew steadily louder, and steadily more painful for Castiel's hangover. Clutching his forehead, he stumbled across to the window and yanked open the blinds, squinting to see the sight below.   
It was chaos.   
Police were everywhere, trying to subdue the overflowing crowd. The swarm of people seemed to be reacting to something on a television in the street. This drove Castiel to turn on his own television, only to see some politician's face gawking back.

"... About the Gay Pride Marches recently?" The interviewer was asking.

"Well, we currently have many policemen handling the problem at this time, but we have bigger plans encase the situation grows out of hand."

"Fuck off you homophobic twat..." Castiel muttered in the direction of the television.

"'Eard the news 'en, 'ave ya, pervert?" One of Castiel's neighbours called through the door. "They want you'se off o' the streets, don't they mate?"

"I apologise for my attitude sir, but you can very well go and fuck thyself." Castiel responded with his silky English accent. It flowed like honey and brought a smile to most people's lips. His neighbour however, found it more difficult to succumb to his charms.

"Ya wanna come say that teh me face, ya faggot?" The man shouted from behind the door. Castiel scoffed and threw himself back down upon his bed, gripping his head tight once more. Outside he heard a bottle - or several - smash against the road and the shouts of indignation grow louder. Despite himself, Castiel smirked. He loved seeing the gays making themselves heard, even though he never took place in the chaos. Well, aside from last night, which was the obvious exception. Once again, he made his way to the window, leaning his arms against the sill, as another sight unfolded before him. People had broken the barriers the police had set up, overpowering the policemen themselves. Fists and feet were flying and blood was spraying. It was actually a rather frightening sight. Castiel shut the curtains in a hurry and padded barefoot to the bathroom.

~ ~ ~

As the steamy water spurted against Castiel's bare spine, he felt the grime and filth and booze from last night pool at his feet, to be sucked through the drain. He scrubbed the shaved side of his head clean and got to work untangling the other side. This feat turned out to take some time, which eventually led to Castiel having freezing cold water run down his smooth skin. Finally, he stepped out of the shower, towelling himself off. Castiel gazed blankly at the mirror in front of him, and absent-mindedly traced the tattoo that curled it's way down Castiel's shoulders and chest. They were black angel's wings. The tat started on his shoulder blades, and then artistically curled up to his shoulders and back down to his chest, the tips reaching his waist. A few stray feathers had been tattooed around the wings themselves, to give a shedding effect. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could almost feel the soft, feathery texture of real wings on his tattoo. Looking back up at himself in the mirror, Castiel hurriedly investigated his appearance. He had an angelic face (so he'd been told by many dates), with steady cheekbones and a firm jaw. His soft lips naturally pouted slightly, giving him an innocent, puppy look. A look which he'd obviously abused with half a dozen piercings. He was in need of a shave, as his said "firm jaw" had began to contain a little more than peach fuzz. His gaze travelled higher, and his eyes met that of his reflections. They were a strong blue, and promised mischievousness, but intelligence at the same time. He loved his eyes. They were stronger than any other pair he had ever seen. He was pulled from his narcissism by a knock at his door. Sighing, Castiel pulled on a blue silk bath robe and trudged to his door, expecting some homophobe to scream at him from the hall. As per the usual Saturday morning. Instead, through the peep hole, he spied his favourite older brother, Gabriel Novak.

"Gabe...?" Castiel called through the door, confusion twisting his tone.

"Hey, big brother. Mind letting me in?" Castiel unlocked the door and Gabriel marched in, scoping out the apartment.

"Nice place, little bro..." He stared up at the ceiling, apparently now lost in though. Castiel cleared his throat, arms crossed over his chest and Gabriel snapped back to reality.

"What do you want, Gabe?" Castiel asked, reproachfully. He loved his brother, but Gabriel - if in strife - could lead one into a pile of horse shit rather often.

"Um, to see my baby brother, of course!" Gabriel exclaimed hesitantly, but still attempting to wrap a struggling Castiel into a hug. Castiel, who managed to shake him off, gave Gabriel a knowledgable look.

"Alright fine. Mum and Dad kicked me out of the house. Now it's just Anna, Raphael and Luci living there." He made a failed attempt at changing topics. Castiel could see the panic in his eyes.

"Gabriel." Gabriel's eyes flitted to meet Castiel's. "Why did they kick you out?"

"Because..." Gabriel hesitated. His eyes meet the floorboards. "They support Thatcher..."

"And?"

"And they found out I was gay."


	2. The Marches

Dean Winchester awoke to his brother shaking him awake.

"Dean, c'mon, get up." He whispered, desperation seeping into his plea. Dean rubbed his eyes, hard.

"Sammy, what time is it, what -" That's when he heard the marching outside. "Sammy stay here, don't wake up Mum or Dad."

"I know, that's why I came to wake you up." He paused, listening out. "Is it another march?" Dean trod to the window, opening the curtains a crack. He nodded at Sam.

"It's a gay pride one." A million and one thoughts raced through his head. He had to go out there. Take photos. Meet people. But his parents were blind followers of Margaret Thatcher, and would disown him if they found out what he'd been doing. But he had to. He walked to the other side of his room and grabbed his jacket. Shrugging it on, he turned to Sam.  
"Sammy, cover for me. Say I went out to get... I don't know. Just improvise." Sam nodded.

"But, Dean. Where are you -" But it was too late, Dean had grabbed his Polaroid camera and quietly shut the door behind him. The air was chilly and crisp that November morning, promising snow in the very near future. Any other day, Dean would've thanked God that he didn't have to walk in it. Today, however, was not any other day. Dean wrapped his leather jacket tightly around himself and pushed his glasses up his nose. What he wouldn't give for the streets to be clear so he could drive his baby and listen to AC/DC on his little "escapade". Dean Winchester's "baby", was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. It was a gorgeous car, and it was also the Winchester's. She had a toy soldier crammed into the ashtray, (courtesy of Sammy), Legos stuffed in the vents (thanks to Dean), and more dents and scratches than a gay pride van. Dean had once crashed her, so bad that it seemed she'd never run again. Dean didn't let that happen. He spent months building her up to near perfection. But he made sure to keep these little imperfection. Because it was the blemishes that made the car the Winchester's, and what made it perfect. To Dean anyway. Today, however, the streets were far too crowded with "perverts", as Dean's father would call them. So Dean strode through the cold, walking alongside the strikers, and set up his Polaroid. Quietly and subtly, Dean snapped dozens of pictures of the marchers. He couldn't wait to get these printed and show his girlfriend, Charlie Bradbury. Charlie was a sweet girl, who shared Dean's somewhat nerdy interests. Together they bonded over many a novel or television show. Their favourite book, they both agreed, was The Great Gatsby. Pushing his glasses (which were slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose) back up, Dean made his way back home and found a genuinely pissed off John Winchester standing on the doorstep. Dean froze.

"Where the hell have you been?" John growled. A chill ran down Dean's spine. He could see Sammy standing behind the door, a sheepish expression playing with his features.

"Um, out." Dean said breezily.

"Out. Where." John pressed. "Becuase - as I am confident my idiot son is aware - a pervert pride march seems to be taking place in the streets." Dean fumbled for an answer, his eyes pressed closed in concentration, he found an excuse.

"Out looking for a Christmas present for Charlie. Couldn't find one though, so I came back as soon as I could." John narrowed his eyes.

"Why've you got the stupid camera?" He inquired.

"To take photos...?" The indecision in Dean's voice was apparent. John simply nodded, exhaustion and impatience saving Dean's sorry ass. He let Dean in and Dean proceeded to seek out his bed and flop down onto the warm fluffy quilt. He would need to get the photos printed soon. But, how?

********

"Wait, what?" Castiel asked, stunned.

"Looks like your little brother decided to follow your footsteps Cassie." He replied, a hint of a smirk playing at his mouth.

"But... since when? Explain yourself Gabe." Castiel said firmly, but if he was being honest, he was a little dumbstruck.

"Okay so, when you left after screaming at Chuck and Rebcca about being free and gay - in both ways - yada yada yada... I guess I just sorta... I don't know." He trailed off. One thing about Castiel's brother: he was a very loud, outgoing person. Except when it came to "embarrassing" matters.

"So... I'm guessing you have nowhere to stay?" I asked cautiously.

"Why the hell do you think I came to you, Cassy?" Gabriel cried. Sarcasm and sassiness aside, he looked on the verge of tears. Castiel couldn't blame him. A year or so ago when he moved out (more like got kicked out), was the time he came out to his parents. They'd been relatively infuriated. After a screaming contest, which disturbed our neighbours on both sides, Castiel had stormed to his room, thrown a few things into a bag, and hit the streets. His heart twisted at the memory. All year, he'd been hoping that Chuck and Rebecca could change, could love him again. But this only demonstrated they couldn't. Not yet anyway. Castiel scrubbed his face and scratched his chin. He gazed at Gabriel for a couple of beats, before yanking him in by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh God, thanks Cassy. I don't know what I woulda done without you..." Gabriel pushed out a shaky breath, and Castiel could see the warm tears threatening to spill. Noticing Castiel looking at his eyes, Gabriel hurriedly wiped them on his shirt collar. "So... where am I gonna sleep." Castiel, who was feeling rather overwhelmed by the entire situation, stuttered a little.

"Um, th-there should be a b-blow-up mattress in the linen closet. Lemme just go check." Still barefoot, Castiel trudged to the closet next to the bathroom, opened it an dug around for the stupid thing. What the hell am I gonna do? Gabe can't just stay here for the rest of his life! Mum and Dad'll probably kill me for harbouring their little fugitive. They probably want him to rot. Ugh, what the fuck am I meant to do?? Lost deep in though, Castiel thought back to his life at home - his real home. He had five brothers - Michael, Luci, Balthazar, Raphael and (obviously) Gabriel. Gabe was the only one to have kept in contact with him. Well, Gabe and his only sister - Anna. Anna still lived with Chuck and Rebecca, so it was hard for her to write to Castiel. All the same, she still somehow managed it.

"You okay, liitle bro?" Gabriel's voice interrupted Castiel's thoughts. He shook off his daze.

"Fine, just fine..." Castiel mumbled, looking down at his hands. He was holding a fluffy bed spread, which he'd owned back when he was younger. He missed Anna. He missed Michael and Balthazar, his other two favourite brothers. Hell, he even missed Luci. He wanted desperately to return home. But until Chuck and Rebecca (it was mostly Rebecca, she managed to manipulate his father into being homophobic) accepted him for who he was, Castiel was on his own. With Gabe as the exception.

Gabriel make a strange sound in the back of his throat and skidded out of Castiel's sight. Castiel could hear the sounds of a bag being unzipped and searched through. Gabriel returned moments later with a handful of not yet posted letters.  
Gabe rubbed his free hand against the back of his neck.

"Anna wrote you. A lot. She never got to post them though. She needed Dad's signature." Castiel nodded and slipped the letters out of Gabe's hand. He straightened from his crouch and walked over to the kitchen bench, searching through the draws for his letter opener. Castiel sliced open the letter on top and together, he and Gabe sat down to read it.

**_5 March, 1982_ **

**_Dear Castiel James Novak -_ **

**_Things here are getting rather frightening. Mother and father have been fighting every day since you left us. I can hear father crying at night. Crying for his lost son. He prays for you as well. He prays to The Lord that you won't go to hell. I try to convince him you won't, but mother won't hear it. You know how she is. I don't believe anyone could be more religious than her. What with naming all of us after The Lords angels. Sometimes I wonder what I would be like as an angel. If I would be cold and merciless. Or sweet and forgiving, like Our Lord intended. I hope I would be the latter. I wouldn't want to hurt anyone in heaven._ **

**_I'm not feeling lonely - don't worry. I'm allowed to have a friend over once a week, so I usually ask Meg to come over and hang out. Sometimes Charlie too. I can't deny to them how much I miss you. I really miss the days when all of us were together, and Luci wasn't a whiny brat (if there ever was a time). Mother scares me nowadays, and has no tolerance for anything anymore._ **

**_Michael calls around consistently to check how we all are. About thrice a week. Balthazar too - but only about once a fortnight. Luci has been whining non-stop, Raphael's temper often surpasses it's limit. Gabriel is now the only one here who can take care of me the way I need to be taken care of._ **

**_I miss you Cassy. My darling Cassy. I hope you can come home soon._ **

**_With love and hope, your sister,_ **

**_\- Anna Novak._ **

Castiel looked up at the date.

"She wrote this a couple of weeks after I left." He told Gabe in a hushed tone.

"She wrote you around every month. That's why there are so many letters." A great sadness overcame Castiel. Guilt settled itself on his shoulders. Anna must have been struggling greatly without his presence. And now Gabriel, who was the only other role model in her life, had been evicted too. She needed care. She needed to get out of that place and away from Rebecca, Chuck, Raphael and - most importantly - Luci.

Castiel tugged subconsciously on his ear piercing, gnawing on his lip. Maybe Anna could come live with him, and obviously his new roommate, Gabe. But their parents would never allow it. If Anna came to live the her brothers, she'd be condemned to hell as well. In an effort to distract himself (a poor one at that), Castiel gripped his letter opener and freed the next letter from its envelope.


	3. The Irish Sweetheart

Charlie Bradbury was wrapped in six or seven layers of clothing on the afternoon she met up with Dean. Upon spying her in the plaza, Dean had claimed - very loudly - that she looked like a multicoloured marshmallow.

"Not my bloody fault London is as cold as the Antarctic in winter." Charlie grumbled, allowing her cynical boyfriend to embrace her.

"Who says it isn't Antarctica?" Dean teased in that cocky, English accent of his.

"You're as deep as all of space and time. I hope you know that, Dean. All timey-wimey and shit." Dean nodded superiorly, with the regality of Queen Elizabeth II. Dean gripped one of Charlie's wooly, gloved hands firmly, and together, they walked to their favourite café. Dean ordered a black coffee for himself and a hot chocolate for Charlie, and then proceeded to reach for his bag.

"Did you see the march this morning?" Dean fished for the photos he'd taken, groping for the items.

"Kinda hard to miss it, don't you think?"

"I took a heap of photos, John didn't seem to pleased when I got back." Dean reminisced, thoughts turning grumpy. "Sammy was meant to cover for me. Bloomin' traitor..." Dean scowled at the memory of Sam's sheepish face after John growled at him. Charlie giggled.

"You can't blame him Dean." She smiled warmly, her Irish lilt making her voice just as warm. Dean loved her accent. "John's a pretty scary lad, even when he's calm. I can't imagine what Sam would've had to deal with, with John screaming at him." Dean nodded thoughtfully. Charlie clutched his hand with one of her wooly ones and they simply looked at each other for a few heartbeats. They had a way of communicating and reading each other through their eyes. Charlie smiled again and kissed his cheek from across the table. The bell for the café dinged and they heard the door squeak open. When they party of two walked into the café, Charlie and Dean shared yet another look. One that said: "Well, we're screwed. Here comes trouble."

One of the two people that had just entered the café was a punk. He had piercings galore and one side of his fluffy hair shaved. The unshaven side had dark inky blue streaks throughout it. He was dressed in a short-sleeved shirt, which was brave for such a cold day, which bore the Union Jack with a messy red cross upon it. He had also donned torn and faded jeans, along with Doc Martins to finish his look. The second was much plainer. He had chin-length wavy hair, much like Sammy's. He had much better dress sense (for the weather, anyway), and wore a loose grey sweater. Charlie was unable to figure out their relation. Almost every punk these days was either gay or bi, but the way the punk looked at the plain one...

There was love in that look, but not sexual love. It was more like brotherly love. Charlie leaned over to Dean, whispering in his ear.

"The scary one is younger than the other. They aren't together -"

Charlie thought she heard Dean breath a sigh of relief.

"Am I continuing?" She asked sternly. Dean looked as if nothing had happened, so Charlie shrugged and continued.

"The nerdy looking one is obviously younger, but, get this..." Charlie paused for effect. Dean didn't look riveted as he usually did. Instead, his gazed was fixed thoughtfully on the punk. Charlie continued anyway.

"They're brothers." She finished. "The cute punk is the big brother of the nerd." Dean's attention flitted back to her.

"Goodness, Charlie. You have such a way of reading people." Charlie heard a pinch of sarcasm lacing his tone. She wondered if Dean was aware of it. "Is the punk gay?" He asked, with seemingly real interest.

Charlie turned her attention back to the pair. The punk seemed to be checking out some guy on the street. A plan formed in her head, and she got up.

"Charlie. Where are you going...?" Dean's voice was filled with danger. As if to tell Charlie he'd break her neck if she went and talked to the punk.

"It's okay, Dean. I can't tell if he's gay," She tried not to laugh at her filthy lie. "So I'll go ask him." Dean tried to drag her back down, but, with a laugh, she was already up and away.

As she approached, she noticed that the punk was clutching a handful of letters. She cleared her throat and both boys turned to face her. They both had the faces of angels. She coughed awkwardly, although being forward was her style.

"Hi there, boys." She began, winking at the punk. "Name's Charlie. Nice to meet you."

"Hey. I'm Gabriel. Novak." The plain one replied. The punk simply glared at her menacingly.

"I do appreciate your effort to pick us up. But, I guess you could say you're not my type." He smirked at her. Okay, her reading was accurate. "Your friend however..." He smiled across the café at Dean, eyeing him like a sugary treat. Charlie was taken aback.

"Dean?" She laughed. "Buddy, Dean's my boyfriend." Gabriel looked appalled.

"Goodness, I apologise for my big brother's behaviour." Score! Charlie had gotten it all right. "Castiel, do be more polite. And stop looking a her boyfriend like a piece of toffee." Castiel. So that was the punks name. Sounded weird, like an angel name. Before Charlie could stop herself, she blurted out what she was thinking.

"Castiel. Isn't that the name of an angel? Gabriel too?" Castiel looked annoyed, whereas Gabriel seemed like he was used to the question.

"Yes. We were both named after angels. In fact, all of our siblings were too. Our parents are very dedicated Christians." Charlie nodded, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Charrrrrrrrrrlieeeeeeee." Dean whined. "Come and finish your hot chocolate." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. Castiel looked thoroughly disappointed. Charlie put her lips up to his ear and hissed into it.

"He is. And I'm pretty sure the other one is as well." She felt Dean nod and then saw Castiel and Gabriel stand up. Gabriel shook Dean's hand and introduced himself. Castiel simply nodded. Dean dragged Charlie out of the café, and she looked back in time to see Castiel opening one of the letters. She saw whom it was from.

It was from a young lady; Anna Novak.

********

"Deeeeeeeannnnn." Charlie squeaked. "I'm frozen."

"Would you benefit from going back to mine?" Dean queried sarcastically. "Or would you rather go back to thine?"

"Making things rhyme doesn't make you cool, honey."

"Yes, I know. However, I like to use my accent to make young ladies swoon." Charlie scoffed.

"You've already got your young lady, lad. Don't you go pushing her limits."

"Speaking in the third person now, are we?" Dean smirked. "Isn't that one of the signs of madness?"

"That's talking to oneself, dipshit." Charlie laughed, whilst Dean looked pompous.

"Exactly what I meant." Charlie sighed.

"Do you want to come to mine?" She asked.

"Sure, if your parents aren't home."

"I don't think they are. Why?" Dean shuddered.

"They terrify me."

Charlie wanted to say: How do you think I'll feel, when I tell them I'm a lesbian? How do you think I'll feel when I tell you?  
Instead, she simply laughed.

"They're harmless." She waved in Dean's direction, an expression of guilt seeping into her face. She longed to tell him. She really did. She just couldn't. He always seemed to light up around her. But... she was also fairly confident that Dean was gay. She would be surprised if he wasn't. She was almost never incorrect when she read people. Yes, she decided. He must be. Why else did he look at that punk that way?


	4. The Letters

**_14 April, 1982_ **

**_Cassy -_ **

**_Please Cassie. You must come home. Mother and Father are fighting more and more often. They scream at each other for hours on end. It is terrifying Cassie. I think Father will break at any minute. Maybe soon he'll start unleashing his anger on us. I fear he might start beating us. I'm always so scared Cassie. Mother looks like a hawk, always watching our every move. Waiting to swoop down in case we make a single mistake. Gabriel has started acting differently. He's keeping to himself gradually more and more. It worries me. I think he's hiding something from us. I feel like there's no one left Cassie. I can't even talk to Michael about it when he comes over. Maybe I should confide in Balthazar. But, he'll probably tell on me to Mother and Father. Please Cassie. Please. You must come home. If Mother and Father send you away again, you could take me with you! I wouldn't miss them. Any of them. Except Gabe. But, like I said. He has become very distant. I think he's worried he'll be kicked out just like you were. It's fairly obvious that that is his secret._ **

**_Cassie. I need you._ **

**_With love,_ **

**_\- Anna._ **

Castiel folded the letter up with a sigh. So many questions whirled through his head. How did Anna know Gabe was gay? How long must he have been? Did he know the entire time? God, if Anna really needed him, she should have given the letters to Michael or Balthazar to give to him. They would've been happy to do it, Castiel was sure. He heard a sniff from behind him. Gabe had been reading over his shoulder.

"She's been growing worse and worse. By the time I was kicked out, she looked ghastly. I worry for her." His expression was closed. Perhaps, he too was wondering how Anna knew. "She was right about one thing, however." He paused, eyeing Castiel anxiously. This worried Castiel. "Father did start beating us."

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed, drawing several stares from customers. He didn't mind. At least the gorgeous dude he'd seen earlier wasn't here to see his outburst. Wasn't his name Dean? God, it sucked shit he was straight. Gabe nodded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Before they kicked me out, Father was particularly... violent."

"But... Gabe. Wasn't that only yesterday?" Gabriel simply nodded again. Castiel searched his face and only just began to notice how bruised Gabriel's face was.

"Jesus Gabe. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Gabriel shrugged. Castiel sighed deeply and grabbed another of the half-dozen letters remaining. He could see the moment he opened the letter, that Anna's handwriting was shaky. Gabriel must have noticed too, because he pointed out that that was the month their father started beating them.

**_23 May, 1982_ **

**_Castiel -_ **

**_Cassie. I was right. He's started to take his anger out on us. In methods... I would prefer not to describe. Oh, Castiel. I need you to take me away. It hurts so much. Gabriel is beaten the most. But Luci almost never is. He's so harsh on us. The smallest mistake and Mother orders him to beat us. I cry for you every night. For you and Michael and Balthazar. I hope that you are having a better time than us. I pray for all of us. Except Mother and Father. I think they hate each other now, not to mention us. I wish I could give my letters to Michael. That way he could give them to you. But I feel as if I cannot trust anyone anymore. I fear he will betray my trust. I can't risk it, because if he does, Father will beat me twice as badly. So, my letters stay under my mattress. Hidden from sight. Or so I hope. Castiel, I'm begging you. Come home. I know you cannot see these, but I'm praying you take me away. Part of me hopes Gabe leaves soon. Then I can give him these letters and he shall bring them to you. Then you can both take me away from here. I love you, Cassie._ **

_**\- Anna.** _

Castiel's fingers trembled slightly. He looked up at Gabe, who had obviously known what this letter said - more or less - and was looking down at his hands. He eventually met Castiel's gaze and gestured to the remaining letters. Castiel shook his head.

"Gabe... We have to get her out of there..." Castiel bit his lip. "She's only fourteen, for God's sake." Gabriel simply looked out the window, apparently lost in thought. Castiel stood up and walked out. He needed to get away. He needed Anna. He needed her more than she needed him. It started snowing, there and then, and Castiel threw his head skywards.

"What the fuck am I meant to do?" He screamed in the general direction of the clouds. He had started crying, but soon felt Gabriel pulling him toward a bench. Together they sat upon the bench, Gabriel holding Castiel while he cried. Just as a brother should.

"Gabe. Please. Let's go home, we need to save Anna." He sniffled.

"Okay, okay. We will. Shhhhhhhh." He stroked Castiel's hair and whispered soothingly.

"C'mon. We have to do this." Castiel sat up, pulling Gabe with him.

********

Dean was sitting on Charlie's bed when she walked back into her room. I need to tell him. She thought. C'mon, Charlie. It's not that hard. Just tell him. You know he'll understand. She nervously cleared her throat.

"Um, Dean?" She hesitated when he looked up at her, love in his eyes.

You're doing this now. She thought. No going back. He needs to know.

"I have to tell you something. Something that will probably destroy our relationship." The loving look changed to confusion. Charlie couldn't stop the words from flowing now. "My parents are going to kill me. Probably kick me out. God, Dean. You have no idea how sorry I am, but this isn't something I can change." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, and began to fall freely, tracing the laughter lines upon her face with tear tracks. "Dean, I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry. But once I tell you this we can't stay together. But I'm begging you. Can we stay friends? Please..." Her pleading tone dropped to a whisper.

"Charlie. First of all, you haven't told me what's wrong. Second, no matter what it is, I'll always love you. If not in a romantic way, I'll love you like a sister." He had a promise mixed in his voice.

"Oh God, Dean." Charlie exhaled a shaky breath. "Um..." She paused, deciding to tell him in the manner she knew best. Straight up and in your face. "I'm a lesbian."

********

Castiel stalked to his car. It was an ugly thing, and Castiel didn't deny that. However, it did it's job, and in exchange, Castiel didn't complain. Since Gabriel knew the fastest way to their old residence, he trod to the left side of the car, while Castiel called shotgun.

"How fast can you get us there?" Castiel demanded.

"Jesus, Cassy. I don't know. 10 minutes maximum, I guess." Castiel's expression held more determination and pig-headedness than Gabriel had ever seen.

"Go." Was all he said, not taking his eyes off the road in front. Gabriel pressed his foot on the accelerator, resulting in an unpleasant squealing of resistance from the tires. Slipping and sliding, they made their way down the street, the needle on the odometer growing steadily higher.

They drove in silence. Gabriel was close with his estimate. It took them exactly nine minutes and 54.2 seconds to reach their former home. Castiel approached hesitantly, his hand hovering in front of the doorbell. His eyelids closed, and suddenly he was reliving his eviction from the home he was standing at the doorstep of.

~FLASHBACK~

He looked at Rebecca with a disgusted expression. This thoroughly earned the slap that followed.

"How dare you..." She hissed, baring her teeth at him. "We have put clothes on your back, food in front of you, given you a home, and this is how you repay us?" She went to slap him a second time, but her caught her wrist. He could feel the bird-like bones under her skin, felt how easily he could snap them. His mother had always been a weak woman. He squeezed her wrist, and tears of pain sprang to her eyes. But still she wore that scowl.

"What do you think will happen if you break my wrist, Castiel?" Her tone was deadly serious. He saw a red blur quickly leave his peripheral vision.

Anna.

"I think I could leave this fascist hell-hole and actually do something with myself. I think I could finally be free." He pressed on her bones, harder still. This caused a yelp to escape from her. He could tell she was biting her tongue to hold back another cry of agony. She'd found evidence of his current boyfriend, and put two and two together. That's why they were in that situation. He turned his head slightly and Anna came back into the corner of his eye, hiding in a doorway.

"Castiel. What the fuck are you doing?" Chuck's voice was as quiet as the wind, but filled with danger. His eyes flashed as dangerously as his tone. He crossed the room to Castiel and Rebecca within several strides, and slapped Castiel across the face with the back of his hand. Castiel released Rebecca - he heard her gasp of relief - and fell backwards.

~END FLASHBACK~

What were they going to do? When they saw Castiel, were they going to remember the things he did? His stubbornness got the better of him and his hand moved forward, ringing the doorbell.

A few beats later, the fair-haired woman he'd come to hate answered the door, a grimace etched into her face. He was utterly astonished at her reaction. Rebecca burst into tears and embraced the young man.

"Castiel..." She murmured into his ear over and over, mussing his hair. "Oh, God. Castiel." Tears dropped off her face continuously, and she then saw Gabriel, whom she proceeded to grip in another bone-crushing hug. Castiel saw Chuck, inside the house, his face tear stained.

"Mother...?" Gabriel mused, clearly just as befuddled. "What is the matter?"

"Oh, darling boys." She wept, gasping a little between sobs. "My boys..."

"Mother." Castiel said firmly.

"It's Anna. She's in hospital."

 


	5. The Moonlight of His Life

Dean did a double-take.

"Wait, what? Are you... breaking up with me?" Her heart cracked at the sound of his voice, with hurt laced through it.

"Unless you wanna be dating a lesbian, Dean. Yeah, I pretty much am." She paused, wondering if he knew, if she should tell him, and - if he didn't know - should she let him figure it out himself. She decided to hint at it. That way, if he didn't know, he'd be pushed in the right direction, and if he did know, he could feel more confident about it. "Dean... just think about how this could help you." She nudged him and he sniffled.

"How the hell could this help me?" So, most likely he didn't know. Damn. Maybe more direct. "I saw how you looked at that guy - Castiel - in the café. You had such blind determination when you asked me if he was gay. To be honest, Dean, I didn't need to ask him. I knew he was gay. But, it made me question your... how shall I put it..." His eyes were alight with - not only - dawning realisation, but growing shame.

"I know what you're saying, Charlie." He cut her off when she tried to continue. "But it's not possible. I can't be..." His voice came out as a whisper. Charlie tried to comfort him, really, she did. But he was too far gone. He wouldn't respond to her. He just spent the next quarter-hour staring at one of her bedroom walls. At 4:37 she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dean, sweety, come on. Pity party's over big boy, you need to do shit." He stared up at her blankly. "Dean, really? Am I really worth this? This bullshit? Am I really worth becoming depressed over?" More blank staring. Charlie huffed. "You know what? Fine! Fuck you, Dean. Get out of my house!" A single tear slipped down his cheek and her heart shattered again. Being a bitch was the only way he'd leave. It was silent for a couple of beats, until:

"I thought you needed my help?" He said dryly. It was the first time he'd spoken in three hours.

"Not right now. Tomorrow maybe. But not now. Get out of my house." And with that he was gone. Charlie felt the gaping hole starting to form in her chest. From outside she heard him start yelling incoherently. Although, in his senseless screaming, she could decipher the words "I'm not fucking gay."

********

Castiel's heart fluttered, somewhere in the depths of his stomach. Her gripped his mother's arms.

"What, mother? What in God's name happened." She wept and wept. He could hear his father's voice voice from inside. It shook with anger and pain. Lord knew he didn't care though. It was clear that he was worried Anna would report him for child abuse. Which meant she must be alive. He could feel his brother behind him, shaking with worry.

"What the fuck makes you think you're welcome back here?" Chuck hissed at them. "You're a pair of faggots that tarnish our family's name." Castiel set his jaw, and vowed he wouldn't respond, and was then surprised to hear Gabriel speak up.

"Oh, we're the faggots tarnishing this family's name? Having you made that accusation looking in a fucking mirror yet? OUR BABY SISTER IS CLEARY EITHER DEAD OR FATALLY WOUNDED AND YOU'RE ACCUSING US OF BEING THE FAGGOTS? WHILE WE'RE HERE WONDERING WHAT KIND OF SHIT ANNA'S IN, YOU WANNA SHIT STIR?!" Gabriel shoved their father. "Fuck you." He spat at Chuck and walked back to the car. Chuck looked thoroughly taken aback, whilst Castiel held his mother.

"Mum," He spoke gently. "Where's Anna?" Between sobbing hiccoughs he heard the words:

"Royal London Hospital." Worry for Anna flooded him and as he walked down the path to his car, he saw Gabriel had already taken the driver's side. The moment Castiel opened the passenger door, he heard his father shout after them.

"She was a weak little shit. That's what got her comatose." Castiel bit back his anger and the new wave of panic that flooded his stomach.

"She's at Royal, Gabe." Gabriel pulled out and sped away.

********

Dean lay in the snow, cold seeping in through the fabric of his clothing. He didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. The walk home had been an emotional one, and afterwards, Dean couldn't bring himself to face his father, who would undoubtedly scold him for staying out so long. So he just lay there in the soft, white blanket a block away from his home. People looked him over as they walked by, and he had to resist the temptation of flipping them off. He kept whispering the same three words. Maybe he could actually make himself believe it. He sat up and retrieved his smudged glasses from beside him. The rest of his journey home was short, but Dean couldn't help but feel something horrible awaited him in the very near future. He called out to his mother when he walked in the door.

"Hey, mum! I'm home!" He ventured farther into his house and saw his mother sitting on the couch with her hands clasped with worry, tears in her eyes. Dean raced over to her, gripping her shoulders.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Dean spoke urgently. Whatever it was, it was very serious. Before she could answer, John appeared at the doorway.

"Where the hell've you been?" He marvelled, hardly even angry. "There's been an accident. We need to get to Royal London, now!" Dean's blood ran cold.

"Sammy?" He breathed. "What the hell happened?"

"We'll find out when we get there. Now help your mother to the car, and let's go!" Dean gently gripped his mother's forearm and pulled her up, leading her to the car.

The journey to Royal was made in silence, everyone's worry palpable. The moment they arrived, Dean tore off his seat belt and hurried to the front counter. The receptionist or whatever was a large, well-fed, fairly wrinkled lady, who looked at Dean with distaste.

"Name?" She drawled.

"Winchester. Here for my brother, Sam." By now, he felt his parents' presence behind him. The woman typed into her computer and gave them a room number; level 3, room 7. As they made their way up to Sam, Dean spotted a familiar face. It was the gay punk and his brother, from the coffee shop. Ca-, Cas-, Castiel! That was it! Their eyes locked for a - seemingly intimate - moment, each boy looking intently at the other. Eventually they broke eye contact and parted, leaving Dean rattled. There was something intriguing about him. About the way his piercing grey-blue eyes read him, like an open book. Dean shook his head in effort to clear his thoughts of Castiel. An effort that was in vain.

********

Castiel was the first to reach Anna's room, and hurried to her bed side. She was hooked up to a few machines through tubes and wires, and a heart monitor was steadily beeping away, her heart a normal pace. Castiel scrubbed a hand over his unshaven jaw as he dropped down into a chair next to Anna's bed. Gabriel was standing at it's foot, investigating her medical sheet - or whatever it was. He dropped it, and it landed with a clatter upon the linoleum floor. Tears sprang to Gabriel's eyes and he looked up to meet Castiel's confused expression.

"She's in a fucking coma." Castiel looked down at Anna, squeezing her soft, fragile hand. Tears fell onto Anna's white knuckles. "What the fuck are we gonna do, Cassie?!" Gabriel cried. Castiel closed his eyes, and was stunned to see the boy he'd just passed in the halls seared into the backs of his eyelids. He nearly swooned at the image of the pleasant smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He opened his eyes and shrugged at Gabriel.

"I don't know anymore, Gabe." One last tear fell upon Anna's hand as Castiel stood up. "Anna, what happened to you..." Despite her still, comatose state, Anna looked ghastly. Dark shadows circled underneath her eyes and her lips were dry and chapped. Her complexion was a sickly, pale, yellowish colour.

"You're the light of my life, Anna. Don't leave." He whispered, and then attempted to not break down into a blubbering pile of tears.

Castiel turned to Gabriel, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Feeling conflicted about leaving Anna alone, Castiel sat back down in the armchair next to Anna's bed. He heard voices coming closer to the room, and in moments, Gabriel strolled back in with a nurse by his side. Her name tag told Castiel that her name was Meg Masters.

"She was brought in by a gentleman named Bobby Singer, major concussion, ingested almost a litre of water. He saw the entire incident, but I don't know the full story. I think he's still in the building, so if you find him, he can tell ya what happened." It became rather clear to Castiel that Meg Masters was an American. Gabriel caught his brother's gaze and seemed to try to tell him to go look for the man - Bobby - who had brought their sister in. Castiel nodded reluctantly at Meg, but instead of simply letting him leave, she caught his arm. She pulled him down to her level, so they were face to face, and whispered into his pierced ear.

"What's your name, honey?" He could hear the smirk in her tone.

"Castiel." He replied dully.

"Mind if I call you Clarence?" She seemed to have a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her red, red lips. Castiel simply smiled in return. He was already out in the hall when Gabriel called his name, a few paces away.

"You're not... leading that nurse on, are you, Cassy?" Castiel blew off his accusation.

"You can tell her if you so desire. I don't care anymore." And with that, he walked off in search of a "gentleman" who would evidently turn out to be an old drunk.


	6. The Winchester and the Novaks

"C'mon Sammy, wake up. Please." Dean was staring intently at his little brother. "You have to wake up. I'm not -" Dean's throat closed, cutting him off. He kept talking to his unconscious brother, regardless. He inhaled a shaky and unstable breath. "I'm not strong enough, Sammy..." He heard a tap on the door frame and turned to see his Godfather, Bobby, standing in the doorway. Dean rubbed his salty eyes.   
"Bobby? Wh-what are you doing here...?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion, subconsciously mocking a puppy dog. Bobby, for once, was wearing a crisp suit and had brushed his hair. It was extremely rare that Dean was lucky enough to spy Bobby at his flashiest. 'Twas a hilarious site.

"Just brought in a young girl, flung herself off a bridge. Must 'ave a hard life back home. Mighty pretty, a little similar to Charlie." The reminder tore at Dean's heart like a thousand tiny rakes, which Bobby seemed to notice. "Oh." Was all he said. An acknowledgment at least.

"Wait, so what happened?" Dean's eyebrows were sewn together in confusion.

"Young lass, maybe sixteen. Was standing on the edge of O'Laughlin Bridge." Dean knew the bridge he was talking about. It wasn't too high, ran over the top of a portion of the Thames. Whoever this girl was, she was very lucky she survived, or so Dean thought. "I was eatin' lunch, watchin' her, curious. She just... leaned forward. She was in the water before I'd gotten up. I dived in, swam to her, it was cold as balls in there. She was already unconscious when I reached her." Bobby sighed, and looked down at his well-polished shoes. "I shoulda done something. Talked her down, I knew full well what was happening. Idjits like that break my heart."

"Wasn't your fault, Bobby. You saved her! That's gotta count for something."

"Barely. She's in a coma in a room upstairs. They dunno if she'll wake up." Bobby looked... sad. He rarely cared this much about a simple stranger. Clearly he felt that he owed this young girl, who apparently looked like Dean's girlfr-. Ex. He had to get used to that. Charlie wasn't his anymore. She wasn't even his sexual orientation. This was what hurt most of all - not the break up, but her being a lesbian. How long? That was the question that tormented him the most often. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Sam's hand tight.

"What's her name?"

"Anna, apparently. Anna Novak. Her family's arrived, they kept me posted." Dean hesitated.

"Does she... have any siblings?" Bobby squinted suspiciously.

"I'm not stalking her, if that's what you're implying..." Dean shook his head.

"That's not what I'm saying. Does she have any brothers?"

"Well, it might be weird that I know this, but she's got six. All older than her." Dean felt content at that. She had people to look after her, just like Sammy did...

Bobby crossed the room from where he had been standing in the doorway, and sat in the armchair on Sam's other side. He gazed over at Sam's face and a single tear slid down the left side of his aged face.

"So..." He cleared his throat anxiously. "What happened to Sam? And where are John and Mary?"

"Talking to some dick surgeon who looked over Sam. Didn't even give a shit, just wanted to get on with his job. Alastair, I think his name was. As for Sammy..." Dean sighed. "I'm still waiting for an answer on that too." Bobby groaned.

"Shits me how your father neglects to tell you anything. Lemme go find 'em," He grunted as he got up from his seat. "I'll get Mary back in here to keep you company, tell you what happened." Dean simply nodded, weary. The moment Bobby had gotten up, an out of breath figure in a grubby trench coat appeared in the doorway. It was one of the guys from the café he'd been in with Charlie. Castiel, that was his name.

"You Bobby Singer?" He asked Bobby, still puffing and panting.

"Yeah..." Bobby's reply was as cautious as if he were treading too near to a bear. Castiel held out his hand.

"I'm Castiel. You just saved my little sisters life."

********

Bobby walked off to find John and Mary before explaining the situation to Castiel. Out of guilt, Dean supposed. This left Dean to tell Castiel the finer details of what happened to his baby sister. Dean gestured to the seat Bobby had freshly vacated.

"Uncle Bobby hasn't told me everything, but I suppose I could tell you what I know." Castiel nodded, looking appreciative. "She was on the edge of O'Laughlin Bridge. Bobby saw her jump. Would've been sleeping with the fishes if it weren't for Bobby. He still blames himself for her comatose state." Dean shook his head, slightly ashamed of his Godfather's pigheaded stubbornness. Castiel grunted.

"I'm fucking grateful. You're right. Without your Godfather, my only sister would be dead. I can't deal with that." He paused for a couple of beats. Then sighed and gestured to Sam. "What happened to Mr. Model over here?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't appreciate you hitting on my brother," He laughed and nudged Castiel. "Second, I have no idea myself... All I know is that he was a dumb bitch and got himself hospitalised."

"Wow, you actually just called your brother a bitch."

"No, it's not like that. It's just our thing, I guess." Dean looked over at his little brother. What would happen if he slipped into a coma? If they had to unplug life support? How he desperately wished that Sam was here to call him a jerk. Instead of wallowing in pain, Dean decided to get to know Castiel. "Is Anna gonna be okay?" He asked hesitantly. Castiel shrugged, but for the first time since he met him in that café, Castiel had tears in the corners of his eyes. Eyes that were as blue as his messily tied tie. Eyes that had worn lines in their corners, lines that had obviously formed as a result of the amount he smiled. Dean had to tear his eyes away from that gorgeously detailed and contoured face. "Let me buy you a coffee, Cas. How do you take it?" Castiel startled a little at the name, but regained his composure.

"With whiskey." Dean held out a hand to pull Cas out of his place beside Sam, and together they walked down to the hospitals café to seek out a black coffee and a coffee with whiskey.


	7. Charlie's Situation

Castiel was shaking a packet of sugar absent-mindedly when Dean arrived back at the table, two steaming cups of coffee in hand.

"So..." Dean started awkwardly, fetching a small flask of whiskey from his back pocket and pouring some in Castiel's coffee.

"Nuh-uh," Cas cut him off. "I have some questions of my own. One of them includes me asking you where your ginger babe is." Dean sighed heavily. Today was just... bad. Somehow Dean felt that Cas was the only exception.

"We... broke up. Turns out she's a lesbian. Fucking hole right in my middle." Dean sighed again, but this time turned his gaze up to Cas' currently frosty eyes. He felt his insides warm as he recognised a touch of sympathy seep into those two spherical oceans. Dean decided that this boy good be trusted, and told him everything - every single tiny little detail - about Charlie and him. "We met in high school, in my literature class. She and I were paired up in a project on A Tale of Two Cities. We spent a ton of time together working on that essay. I went over to her place more often than she came to mine. As a result of my dad being a cocky, arrogant drunk and hers being mostly tolerable. I got to know her pretty well over those few weeks, and we started hanging out. She and my friends clicked easily. Especially her and my friends Benny, Garth and Meg. I always thought she and Meg got on a little too well. Guess it's kinda obvious now." Dean paused a moment, and Castiel took second to appreciate how, although this story was clearly heartbreaking for Dean, it wasn't as fragmented as it could've been. A thought suddenly dawned on Castiel. He took his opportunity to quickly interrupt the story.

"Wait, Meg Masters?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's a nurse for my sister."

"Oh, yeah. I vaguely remember her telling me she was gonna try out as a student nurse here..." Dean perked up a little, seemingly glad that he and Castiel shared something in common. "Anyway, we started to date about a month after we finished our essay. Got an A- on it, too. We were pretty thorough if I do say so myself. Yeah... so we started seeing each other, the two geeks of school, I guess." He added. Chuckling bitterly, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. She broke up with me two days ago. But I have no idea how long she's been a lesbian... That's what pesters me the most. How long...?" Dean trailed off, staring blankly out a window adjacent to them. Castiel noticed Bobby walking towards them, a pretty blonde woman - that looked to be around in her late twenties - trailing behind him. Dean turned to see what Castiel was looking at and his face lit up. He rushed to hug the woman.

"Mum!" He exclaimed. Castiel understood now, this was the woman Bobby went to fetch.   
(A/N Castiel was listening to Dean and Bobby talking a little while before going in to see Bobby.) He stood up.

"Hey sweetie." Dean's mother smiled sadly down at him, fixing his glasses while Bobby approached Castiel.

"I take it Dean filled ya in?" He asked pointedly. Like Meg, this man was an American. Dean's father must have traveled a bit for this man to be Dean's godfather. Castiel nodded.

"Yes sir. I really had to thank you in person, though. I don't know what I'd do without Anna." Castiel's voice cracked a little at the end. "So, um, thank you." Bobby grunted.

"Thank me 'till you're blue in the face, but it ain't gonna change the fact that I wasn't capable enough to save your sister." Castiel blanched, but regained his composure.

"Sir, no offence, but you fucking saved my sister. Many people here would've just walked off the moment she jumped. You didn't. To me you're a hero, so get the fuck over your pity party and start taking the gratitude that comes your way." Bobby looked taken aback, but accepted his comment. Dean called his name and Castiel turned to see him looking fairly distraught.

"I need to go back to Sam's room." He rubbed the back of his head and glanced sideways at his mother. "Do you wanna... come keep me company?" Castiel was momentarily confused, but accepted Dean's offer with a shrug and a nod.

********

"So he's stable?" Cas asked a nurse - Pamela - who was also a friend of the Winchesters.

"Yeah, we got him on a couple of sedatives, but he should be fine eventually." Sam's eyes fluttered a little, as if he were merely dreaming. Dean exhaled a sigh of relief and looked to the door to see his father standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Dean said, out of the corner of his eye seeing Castiel turn his attention to John. "He's doing well, Pam's looking after him, making sure he gets the best treatment. I wanna stay here tonight... if that's okay." He blurted. John raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You'll be alone and -" To Dean's surprise, Cas cut John off.

"Um, hi sir. My name's Castiel, and Dean and I are kind of friends. Bobby saved my sister and she's in a coma here, I'm planning on staying the night too and I could stay with Dean." John looked suspiciously at Castiel, probably scoping his piercings and get up.

"You a punk?" He asked sternly, with a hint of prejudice. Castiel stuttered, a little intimidated, it was apparent.

"Uh, y-yes sir. I am." John grunted.

"I must be outta my mind. Usually I would never let Dean..." He trailed off. "But Sammy needs someone all ours of the day, and Pamela isn't really enough." Dean grinned, but then confusion wiped his smile away. Why was he so excited to be hanging out all night with Cas? Maybe... Oh God. Maybe Charlie was right. Dean knew that she never was wrong, but that changed everything. Especially if he was developing feelings for a guy he just met, and with the only thing in common between them was a hospitalised younger sibling. Dean felt the hole gaping, and only just realised it had briefly been filled. No... It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He refused to believe it. But then Cas caught his eye and winked at him and the whole world fell away from him. John took Mary's hand and sighed. Sam's accident had had the complete other affect on John as Dean expected. He had sobered up considerably, and had Mary throw out his beer. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"We've gotta get going. Dean, if you change your mind, catch a bus home. If not, we'll come first thing in the morning." Dean nodded and shrugged John's hand off.

"Bye, Dad. And thanks." John nodded and he and Mary left the room. Dean sighed and turned around to Cas, who was smirking at him. Bobby had left around a quarter hour earlier, so it was just them and Pamela. "Can I see Anna?" Dean asked Cas for no reason in particular. Cas noticeably hesitated.

"Sure, I guess." He finally responded and lead the way out of the room to his little sister's. A familiar figure was leaning over her bed checking her tubes and machines.

"Good evening, Lady Masters!" Dean greeted. Meg turned, delight sparking in her eyes as she spied the odd pair.

"Dean!" She exclaimed, hugging him. "Hey there, Clarence." She paused. "Wait, you two know each other?" A little gasp then. "Are you going out?!" Dean was shocked. Cas simply laughed.

"Me? Him?" He laughed again. "No. Way." He brushed a fake tear away from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Anyway, how's my sis?" He asked, now serious and anxious.

"She's stable, for now. But not showing any signs of awarness. She's pretty far gone, it'll definitely take a tad to retrieve her. Cas nodded regretfully. Meg winked at both of us playfully and walked off. "I'll see you two when I finish my shift later tonight."

"Bring pie!" Dean called after her. "Love me some pie" He muttered. Cas smiled and looked Dean in the eye for the first time ever. God, he loved those oceanic eyes. Wait, no, this was wrong. He wasn't meant to be feeling like this. But, he couldn't help it. Everytime Cas smiled the hole deflated and was replaced with a fuzzy, warm feeling. Cas was bent over Anna, murmuring into he hand, which he was grasping tightly, as if she might slip away if he didn't hold on to her. He looked back up at Dean.

"Are you really gonna stay here all night?"

"Well, I wanna stay with Sammy. But the idea of spending an entire night in a hospital is kinda depressing." Dean answered.

"You're welcome at my place. I live alone, except for my recent roommate, Gabe, my big brother."

"Really?" Dean got chills at the idea, which made him feel even worse. But then he had an idea of his own. "Could we invite a couple of people over? Meg and some others?"

"Sure, I could use a little house-warming party after a year at the place."

"I'll be right back." Dean replied, making his way out of Anna's room and down the hall to Sammy's, which had a phone nearby. When he passed Sam's room, a figure sat beside his bed. Confused, he called out to it. The person turned, and Dean could see it was a man in his late twenties with a hairstyle similar to Sam's.

"Hey, there. Name's Gabe," He said.

"I'm Dean. Wait, you're Castiel's brother?"

"Yep," He responded. "And you're one of the two godsons of the man who rescued my sister. My knight in shining armour. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"He went home a while ago. I think your brother's waiting for you in Anna's room, though." Smooth, Dean. Nice ridding yourself of a perfectly nice guy. Dean thought to himself. He grabbed the phone from outside when Gabe was gone and brought it into the room as far as it would go. Leaning against the wall, watching over Sam, Dean dialled Charlie's number.

*******

"Dean? Is that you?" Was the very first thing Charlie said. Her tone was hopeful, as if relieved to hear from him.

"Yeah..." He said, his own tone flat and deflated.

"Oh, thank God. I was starting to think you'd never speak to me again."

"I considered it."

"Yeah, well. I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Listen, what was that favour you needed. Because, I need one too."

"Oh, um. You've called on the right night. I was gonna ask if you could help me come out to my parents. I was gonna do it tonight."

"I'll be over in 30, see you soon." He walked back down to Anna's room, where Cas and Gabe were sitting either side of Anna and waiting for him. Cas looked up upon his arrival. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop?" He asked Cas, eyes shining somewhat.

"Sure. You'll need to lead the way, though." Dean nodded and lead them out to his car.

"I'll wait at the front of the hospital for you two, so that you can follow me." He informed and proceeded to climb into the Impala. 27 minutes later, they had arrived at Charlie's stout little house, and Dean was telling Cas to wait, and that he'd only be a few minutes. "Is it okay if I invite her around, too?" He asked.

"Of course. This thing was your idea, not mine." Walking up to the steps, Dean counted off the people he wanted to invite around. Meg, Charlie, Benny and maybe... Garth. He rang the Bradbury's doorbell and smiled at Charlie's father upon him opening it.

"Hi there, Dean. What are you doing here?" He asked upon seeing him at the doorstep.

"Came to talk to Charlie for a mo'. And is it okay if she comes out to a small party?"

"She is 19, Dean. I guess she can do what she likes." He stood aside to let Dean in, at which point Dean made a bee-line for Charlie's room. She was on her bed looking down at her tightly clasped hands, and when she saw Dean, a look close to delight spread across her face. She jumped up and hugged him.

"I didn't think you'd really come." She murmured into his shoulder.

"'Course I did. Friend in need and all that jazz." He pulled away from her and smiled. "Now. Are you ready?" She shook her head. Dean wiped away a small tear forming in the corner of her eye. "C'mon Charlie, it'll be okay. Now let's go tell your parents you're a lesbian."


	8. Dusty Records and Duran Duran

Dean pulled Charlie up off the bed and gently nudged he out of the door. She grabbed his hand.

"I need you with me, okay?" She dug into his eyes with her own, making him promise.

"Okay." Together they walked out into the kitchen. Where Charlie's parents were talking in hushed tones.

"Mum, Dad. There's something I have to talk to you about." She said boldly, gripping Dean's hand tighter and tighter. "I've been meaning to tell you, I guess. But I don't know how long I've meant to." The words were spilling out of her. "I mean to say, I don't know how long I've been like this. But it's why I broke up with Dean." One deep, gulping breath. "I'm a lesbian." Shock was beginning to etch itself into Mr. and Mrs. Bradbury's faces, and Dean, sensing a rather sticky scenario, intertwined Charlie's finger with his own and dragged her out to the Impala. He nodded to Cas, who drove out of the driveway to give him enough space to back out.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Charlie asked, her voice sounding confused and cracked.

"Remember the guys we met in the café?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. "It's kind of a long story, but Sammy was hit by a car and hospitalised. Meanwhile, his and his brother's little sister, Anna, tried to, um, commit suicide... Bobby ended up rescuing her and she's comatose in a room near Sammy's. We ran into each other and grabbed a coffee earlier this morning." Charlie smirked at him.

"And you totally don't have feelings for him." Dean cleared his throat and gripped the poor Impala's steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"That was the favour I was gonna call in." He sighed. "Charlie, you're amazing at reading people. And what you said, it's haunted me, because you're never wrong. Never. And now, whenever I see Cas, even though we just met, I feel... I don't know. Complete. I just don't know what anything is anymore. For me up is down and left is right and I'm so terribly confused." Dean exhaled, not knowing how the words just tumbled out.

"Okay, Dean. First of all, you're correct. There's no way you could've fallen for him when you've just met. Second, why the actual hell are you asking me?" She leaned forward to be in his field of vision, whilst he was driving. "I'm not the one who decides if you're gay or not! You make that decision. You go through that realisation. It's your thing!" She sat back in her seat, panting a little from her outburst. Cas pulled in front of them and led the rest of the way to his apartment, which turned out to be in Chiswick. They rest of the trip was made in silence, tension radiating from Charlie. When they arrived, it was just them, Cas and Gabriel. Cas got some food out, but then realised they didn't have any alcohol, the base of a good party.

"Hey Gabe? Would you and Charlie mind going out and getting some beer? Dean and I will get everything else set up." Gabe nodded and grabbed Charlie by the arm.

"C'mon milady. Let's go get the poison that will have us brain dead in six hours!" For someone so sarcastic, he was able to pull off something more convincingly enthusiastic than Dean would have.

"Do you mind if I use your phone to invite those friends over?" Dean asked Cas. Cas merely nodded. He'd already made himself a cup of tea and was leaning against the bench - one hand on the marble finish. Dean suddenly remembered. "Oh, crap. What are we doing about Meg? We can't reach her at the hospital and she was gonna bring my pie." Dean moped. Cas laughed, an amazing sound that only angels should have the honour of hearing.

"Don't worry about it, Dean. I left Meg a note with my address on it. She'll find us when her shifts over." Cas winked at him. "And I told her she should pick up some pie on the way." Dean felt only a tad giddy at that. Before anything mortifying could happen, Dean walked out of the kitchen in search of Cas' phone. He found it and rang Garth, who he knew, for sure would be at home.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Garth picked up on the second ring.

"Wanna live long and party hard tonight, Garth?"

"Do I? Gimme the address and I'll be over in ten."

"Does it even matter how far away it is?"

"No. I'll be there in ten no matter where."

"What if I told you it's in France?"

"I'd tell you to shove a baguette up your ass, you arrogant nutjob. I. Will. Be. There. In. Ten." He hung up without waiting for the address, only to call five seconds later. Dean cut him off as he started to talk and gave him Cas' address. "Thanks dude. See you soon!" Dean then dialled Benny's number.

"Lemme guess. Party, and you need an actual party animal?" Dean laughed.

"I see Garth got to you before I did. He give you the address?"

"Maybe. Do I wanna go to said, probably lame-o party?"

"I dunno."

"Will there be babes?" Benny asked, dead serious. Dean tried not to snicker.

"Charlie and Meg are here."

"Invite Bela and you've got a deal." Dean groaned loudly. Bela was an arrogant, sassy, annoying as hell little bitch, whom none of them liked, save for Benny.

"Really, Benny? Really?"

"That's my price, my man."

"Ugh, fine. But you're inviting her. As your date. No playing chicken-shit." Dean decided sternly.

"Um, dude. You know what you're asking, right?"

"Just do it or neither of you are coming." Dean cut him off, and then rattled off Cas' address once more.

When Dean was done on the phone, he went and found Cas in the living room, kneeling on the carpet.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked, trying for casual, and probably sounding the complete opposite. Cas, who was rooting around at the back of a bookshelf, simply grunted. He heaved and groaned as he eventually pulled out a massive, but dusty, record player. He started skimming through records.

"Whoa, cool. What I wouldn't give for one of these. Hey, d'you mind if I take some photos tonight?" Cas shook his head, concentrating on the choice of album. "I'll just go get my camera, then." Dean grabbed his keys from his back pocket on the way out and walked down to his Baby. At least Baby would always be the same, rather than a confusing entity that made Dean's brain go mushy. Well. It wasn't the first part. Not much could be said for the second. Grabbing his Polaroid camera, Dean sniffled a little bit. It was chilly out. He felt someone draping a jacket around his shoulders. He turned to see... damn it. Cas.

"Thought you might want something to keep you warm." Dean couldn't help but grin.

"For a 30 second trip?" He responded. "Much obliged."

"Let's get back up there." Together they walked back up into the warm, sticky-aired building. Cas sat back upon the carpet, and shuffled through the records some more, until he came to a stop on a well-worn looking one. "Tell me, Dean." Cas began, beaming somewhat. "How do you like Duran Duran?"

********

As it turned out, Dean liked Duran Duran very much. He sang along to every song on the album Castiel played. Even when Gabe and Charlie got back, saw him, and fell about laughing. One of Dean's friends, whom he introduced to Castiel as Garth, arrived the moment Gabe and Charlie walked back in the door. Meg arrived at around half-past seven, and not long after that, a boy named Benny arrived with his date. A goth girl he'd sometimes seen at marches, Bela. Everyone was having a heap of fun getting incredibly drunk and stuffed on food. Bela and Benny started making out almost as soon as the beer was brought out and Cas could've sworn he'd seen Meg and Charlie sneak off together to his bathroom (poor Dean). Speak of the devil; Dean got even louder with Duran Duran the more he drank, until his was yelling the words to Rio at the top of his lungs, accompanying his superb singing with stunningly hilarious choreography. He was swinging his arms around and kicking his legs so much the song looked a little something this this:

Moving on the floor (kick) now babe you're a bird of paradise

Cherry ice cream smile (spreads arms and almost hits Benny in the face) I suppose it's very nice

With a step to your left (steps to right) and a flick to the right (flicks left) you catch that mirror way out west

You know you're something special (drunken laughter) and you look like you're the best

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (starts twirling around on the carpet)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (pretends to be a shark)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (jazz hands)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on TV (points to TV)

Two of a billion stars it means so much to me (hand to heart)

Like a birthday or a pretty view

But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (falls over)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande (vomits)

Hey now woo look at that did she nearly run you down

At the end of the drive the lawmen arrive

You make me feel alive, alive alive

I'll take my chance cause luck is on my side or something

I know what you're thinking I tell you something I know what you're thinking

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand

Just like that river twists across a dusty land

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (gets back up)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

Her name is Rio she don't need to understand

And I might find her if I'm looking like I can

Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (twirls and then falls over again).

Castiel himself was fairly drunk by the end of the song, and started laughing and shouting "encore!". Charlie was giggling in Meg's arms and Benny and Bela were nowhere to be seen.

"They better clean up after themselves." Cas thought he was muttering, but it was more the complete opposite. Only when he was making himself a (half-arsed) cocktail, did he realise Gabe was nowhere to be seen either. In hindsight, Castiel should've noticed earlier, but he was either A. Completely unawares, or B. Too drunk to give two shakes of a rats ass.

See, Gabriel had returned to the hospital, fascinated by the younger Winchester. He'd sat by his hospital bed a total of three hours altogether now, and whispered to him stories of life with Rebecca and Chuck. At one moment, he believed he saw a flutter in his eyelashes. He did notice, however, his heartbeats were stronger on the monitor. Gabe presumed that this meant Sam was slowly, but surely, getting better. It was only when Gabe went to get a lemonade (which he would later spill everywhere), that Sam woke up. When Gabriel Novak returned to Sam's room, he was sitting up and spied him in the doorway.

"Gabriel?" He asked. This was when Gabe dropped his lemonade. He didn't realise it before, but he knew Sam. He could never forget those eyes. Sam had saved his pathetic life. Gabe raced to the phone and dialled Cassy.

"Cas, tell your boyfriend -"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Cas thundered, obviously drunk.

"Shut up and listen. Tell Dean his little brother's woken up."


	9. Li'l Sammy Winchester

"Sammy?" Dean cried, still somewhat drunk, though the call from Gabriel had sobered him up.

"Don't call me Sammy, Dean!" Sam's reply was instantaneous. Dean threw his arms around his little brother, thence drew back and gripped his shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you, Sam?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know. Why am I here?"

"You have a bloody broken leg, six broken ribs and a fucking major concussion."

"Why?" He asked dumbly.

"We were hoping you could explain that bit, seeing as we don't know ourselves."

"I don't know! I don't remember what happened!"

"Yeah, that's what you get from major concussion." He paused. "Has anyone called Mum and Dad yet?" He asked the party from the party behind him. Meg stepped forward.

"I'll go do it know, then check on Anna." Dean nodded and Cas thanked her, asking to bring back an update.

"Who's Anna?" Sam inquired.

"Well, um, you've met Gabe, right?" He started, Sam looked to Gabe, who held a finger to his lips, which no one else saw.

"Um... Yeah, just then." Sam replied, reading Gabe's message. He nodded.

"Well, he and our friend Cas over here are her brothers. She's also in hospital, but in a serious coma."

"Oh, that sucks." He directed the sympathy at Gabe only. He didn't know - and wasn't sure if he wanted to know - Cas. Whoever he was. "What sorta name is Cas, anyhow?"

"It's short for Castiel." A punk with two dozen or so piercings, a trenchcoat wrapped around him and a half shaved head stepped forward, his hand out. Sam took it, only to be polite. Honestly? This guy scared him. A shit ton. Meg returned to their room and told Dean that their parents wanted to talk to him.

"You two, Clarence." She beckoned to Castiel. Weird names all for one person. Fabulous. Benny and Bela made some excuse about forgetting shit at a party (probably their underwear) and Charlie came to his bedside.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" She inquired.

"Quite shit, actually. Ear-splitting headaches don't help with concussion." She laughed lightly.

"I'm pretty sure they're a result of concussion, actually." She giggled a little, then yawned. "Gosh, I'll fall asleep here if I don't get some caffeine into me." She stood up, stretching. "I'll go get a coffee. Be right back!" She called, already out the door. Finally alone, Gabe sighed.

"That was you?" He whispered softly under his breath. Sam knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"We were so young. It should've been the other way around."

"I don't regret it, though. I never will."

"I should've been at your accident to save you. Then we would've been even." Gabe flashed him a grin.

"Yeah, well. When I'm lying helpless in the snow, I'll give you a call." They laughed a little. For a few moments they stared into each other's eyes. Gabriel into the stormy grey-blue, and Sam into that rich dark mahogany. It was only a few moments. But it was enough. They leaned into each other and their lips collided in an explosion of new feeling and passion and tastes. Gabriel grabbed Sam's loose shirt and Sam's hands tangled in Gabe's soft hazelnut hair. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, laughing. A voice at the door interrupted them.

"Well then. Ain't that delightful." Charlie was smirking at them, a cup of coffee in one hand, and Meg's hand in the other. "Looks like little Winchester and Gabe are stealing our thunder, Meg." Both Sam and Gabe pulled back, blushing heavily.

"'S okay, boys!" Meg cried. "Secret's safe with us! Just as long as you keep your mouths shut about us." She added, lowering her voice. Charlie giggled.

"Meg, we got drunk and did couple-y shit just then at the party. Unless everyone else drank enough gin to blind themselves, I'm pretty sure everyone knows." Meg shrugged indifferently.

"Ah well. 'Least we tried."

"Aye, lass." Charlie replied, letting her Irish accent inflect her tone. They shared a small kiss and walked down the hall. Sam burst out laughing.

"Um, what just happened?" Gabe asked, gaping.

"I think we just witnessed a half-drunk lesbian couple at its finest." Sam paused. "What just happened?"

"Clearly that concussion's given you brain damage," Gabe laughed.

"What just happened?!" Sam whispered

"You just explained what happened." He turned serious for a minute. "Oh. You mean with us." Sam nodded. "I don't know..." Gabe murmured.

"Well. Whatever it was, I think it's best we didn't relay it. To anyone."

"Oh." Gabe looked down at their hands, which were intertwined.

"Are you... disappointed?" Sam asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

"A little." Gabe admitted. Sam laughed and squeezed Gabe's hand, which he then pulled away from as Dean came wandering back in with Cas, looking stricken.

"Mum and Dad are heading over now. Hope you're strong enough to see them. Physically and mentally.

********

"Dad. I don't know what happened. I have a major concussion. I. Don't. Remember." Sam explained for about the fourth time. Gabe found his hand under the bed sheets and squeezed it reassuringly. John sighed.

"How?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'm not a bloody doctor!"

"Speak of the devil..." Dean muttered as the dicky surgeon Alastair walked in. Cas smiled.

"So..." He smirked at everyone. "I see our little hindrance is awake." Cas had to grab Dean's jacket to keep him from ripping the surgeon's lungs out.

"You shut your fucking mouth, hear me?" Dean yelled. John shot him a glare, but his own fists were clenched tight.

"Calm down, son. Simply... making light of the situation, I guess."

"Yeah? Well, stop." Alastair scowled, but turned to Sam, starting to question him about his accident.

"He's like our head surgeon. Pretty big dick. Practically Picasso with a scalpel." Meg leaned over and whispered to Cas and Dean. "You two better watch your mouths. You don't want to mess with him."

"So Sam. How'd it happen?" Alastair was saying.

"I told you. I don't know." Sam was losing his patience.

"Well, Sammy -"

"Don't call me that," Sam growled. "Only my family gets to call me that." Gabe shifted in his seat.

"Whatever," Alastair scowled. "We're gonna need to take you for a minor surgery to help lessen the chances of brain damage. As a result of your concussion, of course."

"Way of putting it mildly, doc." To Dean's surprise, it was Gabe that spoke up, snarling at Alastair. Alastair muttered something about republican little shits and left the room, throwing his clipboard on Sam's bed.

********

Sam's surgery was to take place just later that afternoon. Everyone rushed around and fretted, so no one noticed when Cas slipped off to visit Anna. Except Dean. As Cas sat beside her bed, Dean listened from outside, Cas unawares of his presence.

"So, Anna..." Cas sighed. "Wanna tell your big brother how you're doing?" Anna didn't stir. "Damn Anna. What are we gonna do?" A lone tear slipped down his cheek. He sat up a little. "I know. I'll tell you about love, Anna. Something you'll have to yourself one day." He made a small noise between a laugh and a sob. "I'll tell you about a boy, whom I think I love." For some reason, Dean's heart fell to his stomach. Out of jealousy? "He's beautiful. Handsome. A little rugged." He laughed softly. "You'd be making faces by now if...  
"He's sweet. He's a caring person for his family. He's sweet to me. To his friends...  
Anna, baby, I think I love him. Everything about him. From his glasses to his freckles to those gorgeous green eyes." At this point, Dean was almost writhing in jealousy, until he realised...

It's me. He's talking about me.

Dean broke into a grin as he snuck back up the hall to Sammy's room. Where Sam was only a few minutes away from surgery.


	10. Love Is Cherry Red

Rebecca Novak stood by her daughter's bed. Chuck Novak scoffed at her grief.

"She's a pathetic little coward. So what if she doesn't make a change?"

"Chuck, you can't -" It took him two steps to cross to Rebecca before he slapped her across the face.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want. You hear me woman?" He spat. "She hasn't changed, so I say we pull the plug."

"Please, Mr. Novak..." Meg stepped forward. "I've come to know this girl's brothers through my friends, and the loss would -"

"Kill them, too? Good." He snarled. "Now you'll do good to hold your tongue, or I'll see it cut out and you fired." Meg shrunk back.

"If you'll excuse me, I have the surgery of a dear friend's brother to attend." She said coolly, and walked off towards Sam's room.

********

"Okay, Sammy, you're gonna be fine, okay?" Dean repeated as staff wheeled Sam's bed into a small operating theatre.

"Dean, that's like, the thousandth time you've said it. I know." Dean and Cas were trotting along one side of Sam's bed, with Gabe keeping pace on the other.

"Hey, Cas?" Gabe began. "If you need me I'm gonna be in the operating audience thingy." Cas nodded and he and Dean lost their stride, as Gabe followed Sam's bed to the operating theatre. Cas looked to Dean to see him silently crying.

"What if they do something wrong?" He whispered, barely audible. Cas put a hand on his should tentatively.

"Hey, listen to me. They won't. They're professional surgeons. And Sam is not gonna die on our watch. Or Gabe's for that matter..." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is something...?"

"I have every reason to believe so. And Charlie and Meg've been acting weird around them lately."

"Maybe we do some interrogating whilst my brother's head is being cut into."

********

"WE KNOW NOTHING I SWEAR!" Charlie screamed and hid behind a dresser when Cas and Dean entered the room.

"Charlie, we didn't even say anything." Cas laughed. Meg giggled and hid with her.

"We are completely unaware of anything going on between your brothers!" She exclaimed.

"Dammit, Meg. How'd you know?" Dean mocked shock. Cas snuck around behind the dresser and started tickle-torturing Meg.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Meg gasped between fits of giggles. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you!" Cas paused, but with fingers at the ready. "But swear that: A. You don't make it obvious you know, B. You don't tell anyone else, and C. Even if they find out you know, don't tell them it was us." Dean put the three fingers on his right hand over his heart, something they'd done as kids.

"I swear." He said solemnly, fighting a laugh.

"Okay. We didn't really see shit, but from what we did see, it was pretty obvious they kissed. Or we're still pretty drunk, I don't know." Cas looked to Dean in shock, neither had actually expected anything to have happened between them.

"We offered them a deal. We wouldn't tell anyone about them, they wouldn't tell anyone about us." Charlie's eyes widened as she realised her mistake. Cas, Dean and Meg's features remained passive.

"Charlie, basically everyone knows. I knew before you broke up with me."

"Wow, I didn't even know then. I guess the student has passed the master."

"The real 'wow' is Gabe and Sammy. Like... whoa. I thought they only just met."

"Yeah, plus Gabe's no horny shit," Dean gave Cas a look. "Not that I'm suggesting Sam is."

"Yeah, guy feels guilty buying Playboys."

"Maybe they met before. Sometime, like, years ago."

"In another life..." Charlie said with an echoey tone. They all laughed.

"Is it just me, or is everyone here together except you two?" Meg smirked, and Dean could've sworn Cas shot her a warning look. Had he told her? Dean decided to play innocent rather than awkward.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Plus there's Garth."

"Nuh-uh, he has that Italian babe."

"Way to rub it in guys." Dean pouted, pretending to sulk. "You all suck."

"I would be your lesbian lover, but that kinda defeats the purpose." Charlie giggled. Dean realised they were all still drunk. Meaning they'd all have killer hangovers when they woke up... whenever. Meaning no one would give this a second thought.

"Ah well, we'll make do, won't we Cas?" Dean plopped down on the arm of the chair Cas was sitting on and flung an arm around his shoulders. Cas may have blushed a little, but then reached up and pulled Dean into a kiss. Meg made a weird choking noise and Charlie clapped excitedly. Dean let himself go.

Now he knew.

He was gay, and he was in love with Cas. Dean leaned into the kiss, making it stronger. Kindling it like a fire. Kissing Charlie was nothing compared to this, this had purpose, this had meaning. Dear Lord, what was happening? He didn't even know if he wanted to be with Cas. He knew now he was gay, but didn't know how to treat this. Were they both just really drunk? Or was Cas completely aware of what he was doing. Cas, all too soon, pulled away.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured, his forehead leaning against Dean's chest. Dean shook his head, gripping Cas' shoulders.

"Don't be, Cas. Don't ever be sorry for that." Dean stood up and headed towards Sam's operation theatre.

********

Cas watched Dean and Gabe from the theatre's doorway.

They sat there, talking quietly between themselves. Had Gabe yet admitted his and Sam's 'kiss'? Cas didn't know. God, how foolish of him was it to kiss Dean? Unless he wrote it off later as drunk, retarded behaviour, Dean would now know that Cas liked him. But what'd he meant when he said "Don't be"? Damn it, this was so fucking confusing! Cas wrapped his trench coat around himself, then headed back out the door. He ran the entire trip to his apartment. When he had safely seated himself in a chair, Cas put on his Duran Duran record. Rio started playing. And Cas started crying. Cas never cried, this was only pathetic mood swings from the alcohol. He turned on his TV, and saw a report of a group of gay and lesbian activists marching somewhere near the clock tower*. A sudden realisation dawned upon him. He watched the program a little longer, only to grab the name of the activist leader. Then was was out the door, his trench coat's tails fluttering behind him.


	11. Gabe and Sam's Secret

"Where the fuck is he?" Dean muttered.

"Dean, he's probably back at his apartment." Charlie attempted to reassure him.

"But I've called him around eight times now. I think he woulda picked up on one of them."

"Maybe he just needed to get his head around kissing you." Meg suggested. Dean shot her a glare. "Jesus Christ, Dean. If looks could kill."

"It was nothing more than a drunken act of idiocy. On my part more than his. I shouldn't have given into it." Dean pushed out a frustrated grunt. "Charlie... I'm gay aren't I?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the boy a prize!" It was Charlie's turn to give Meg a look. "Jeez, what is it with you people tonight?" She jumped when Dean abruptly stood up and hit a glass off of the table next to him.

"Fuck!" Charlie and Meg exchanged a look. They couldn't help but feel their friend was not okay.

********

"What do you fucking mean?!" Gabe cried, actually grabbing Alastair's bloody apron and shoving him backwards.

"We are doing everything we can, you brat, but it's like I said. And we don't know how to fix it."

"Fuck you!" Gabe spat venomously at Alastair. "Get back in there right now and fix him, you dickwad!" Gabe fell into his seat outside Sam's operating room and closed his eyes, Alastair's indignant steps echoing through the hallways. Tears streaked warmly down Gabe's calloused cheeks. That was exactly what Sam had described them as all those four years ago. They'd both been fourteen. But Sam had definitely been the stronger of the two. Physically and emotionally.

~FLASHBACK~

Gabriel Novak lay in the snow, the red mark on his face stinging against it, the cool white biting into his skin. A young Sam Winchester saw the boy sprawled across the pavement, his clothes slowly soaking up the melting snow. He ran to where the boy lay.

"Are you okay?" Sam cried, lifting Gabriel up, only to see he was unconscious. He needed somewhere to take him, somewhere safe. His Aunty Ellen was on holiday with his cousin Jo, and he knew where her spare keys were, so that was the (rather risky) option he decided to go with. He scooped up the young boy onto his back and carried him to Ellens house. Upon arriving, Sam put the boy down and fumbled underneath a pot plant for the spare keys. He let himself into the house, half-dragging, half-carrying the boy after him. Hopefully no one would think this situation suspicious and report him for; A. Breaking and Entering, or B. Murder. He lay the boy upon the rug in the lounge area and lit a small fire in the fireplace. It took some time for his patient to awake. When he did, he shot straight up.

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"Whoa, calm down there..." Sam gave him a pointed look.

"Um, Gabriel, Gabriel Novak." He said, blinking.

"Well, Gabriel Novak," Sam began, rolling the name around on his tongue. "We are currently in my friends house, whilst her and her family are holidaying."

"W-why am I here?"

"I wasn't just gonna leave you lying in the snow."

"Fuck..." Gabe murmured. "You should have. My father's gonna blow a seam. Jesus." He gingerly touched the raw slap-mark on his cheek and winced. Sam sat cross-legged across from him and raised his hand to cover the one upon Gabe's cheek.

"Let me get you something for that." Sam stood up, making for the bathroom. "I'm Sam Winchester, by the way." He called over his shoulder. Gabe, who himself had only just realised and accepted he was gay, immediately felt bashful. Sam ran the cloth under tepid water and brought it back to Gabe to put on his face.

"I really appreciate this, Sam." He said, as a way of thanks. Sam smiled. Gabe eventually walked out the door of Ellen's home, but not before leaving a shell-shocked Sam a ginger kiss on the cheek.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Give me a bucket, a banner, anything." Cas demanded of the march leader. The leader threw an empty green bucket in Cas' direction and left Cas to start marching. He should've left a note for them. At least Dean. Dean didn't deserve to worry about Cas. In fact, Cas didn't deserve Dean. Even if Dean wasn't actually his...

"Two, four, six, eight. Is that Copper really straight?" The crowd chanted, on and on. Cas had always dreamed about joining these people, but had never had the balls to actually do anything about it. It filled him with a rush, and made him all tingly. He started chanting with the tight mass, and let all thoughts of his friends drain away. Momentarily.

********

"Please, sir, you cannot do this. Anna will pull through." Meg pleaded with an angry-eyed Chuck.

"I don't care," He hissed. "I want her gone."

"Chuck please, she's right." Rebecca was clutching her husband's arm. "You can't -" Chuck jerked his arm away and threw her to the ground.

"I can do whatever I want!" Chuck shouted, and Meg - cowering - heard a commotion of nurses outside the room. "And you," He snarled at Meg, who was still pressed up against the wall. "A nurse, of all people, shall not tell me what to and what not to do."

"Sir, sit down please." A young nurse, Jess, came to Meg's aid.

"No!" Chuck began to trash Anna's room.

"What the fuck is going on in my hospital?" The leading doctor, Rufus Turner, walked into the room.

"C'mon Meg, let's go." Jess pulled her up, and Meg tried her hardest to ignore that snarl Chuck sent her way. Jess shut the door behind them as they heard Rufus start to yell.

"We should probably go tell her brothers." Meg sighed.

"But... it isn't his decision! He can't -"

"She most likely isn't going to pull through anyway." Meg waved Jess down the hall. "Let's go."

********

"No." Gabe struck a lamp off a table. "No." He kicked a heater. "No. No. No. No. No!" He yelled. His voice dropped to a whisper. "This can't happen."

"I'm sorry Gabe, but there's nothing we can do." Meg replied gently.

"YOU COULD GIVE HER SOME MORE TIME!" He cried, giving her a start. "Just a little longer... please." Meg sighed.

"I'll negotiate a fortnight with your father. I doubt he'll be accepting, though." With a heavy heart, Meg trudged back to Anna's room with Jess trailing behind her. Gabe fell into a chair. He couldn't handle this. First Sam, now his own sister? What had he done to make the world hate him so. Before he could wallow any further, Sam was wheeled in, looking sore with a bandage atop his head.

"Sam! Are you okay? How was the surgery?"

"I don't know. Fine, I guess." So they hadn't told him. Or maybe they'd actually been able to help him. He hoped for both their sakes it was the latter.

"Sam -" Gabe began at the same time Sam put his hand on Sam's and started to say:

"I think we should -". Gabe smiled.

"Sam Winchester, ever since we met, like, four years ago, honestly, I never stopped dreaming about you. I used to have nightmares, Sammy. Until I met you." Sam blushed scarlet, his teeth shining in a bashful smile.

"I think we should..." Sam mumbled.

"Didn't quite catch that there, Samsquatch." Gabe winked, and Sam's confidence swelled.

"I think we should be together." Sam pushed out, heart racing. "Who gives two shits about our parents, or our siblings. My dad's an asshole anyway, and Mum probably wouldn't care. You don't even live with your family anymore, except Cas, who's obviously gay. And let's face it. Dean is about as straight as a freaking sphere." Gabe laughed.

"That is true. Samsquatch, I would be greatly honoured to be with you." Gabe squeezed Sam's hand, and leaned forward. Before he could say another word, Sam pressed a finger to Gabe's lips.

"Samsquatch?" He raised an eyebrow and looked thoroughly amused.

"Samsquatch, Samantha, Gigantor, it's all the same to me." Gabe smirked and pulled Sam by the collar into another beautiful kiss.

********

"Gethin." The man with the banner said, by way of introduction, holding out his hand.

"I'm Castiel. Friend of mine calls me Cas." Cas took Gethin's hand and shook it.

"So, punk, eh? Definitely need another one of you aboard." Gethin grinned, showing white teeth that complimented his dark stubble. Stubble that only reminded Castiel of Dean.   
Dammit.  
Dean. Why couldn't he get Dean out of his head? Oh, right! Because Castiel had a massively, stupid crush on the guy! Cas glowered, trying to rub all thoughts of those sparkling emerald eyes from behind his eyelids. "First time?" Gethin glanced sideways at Cas from their banner-marching.

"At a march, or a part of it?"

"Part of it."

"Yes, I kind of just decided to go for it." Cas shrugged. "I really need something to get my mind off my life, at the moment."

"And this is really the way to do that?" Gethin laughed. "If you ask me, this is just gonna add to your torment. Whatever you're running from is a lot better than getting on the fucking bitch Thatcher's radar." Cas' eyes widened. Gethin was right. He had to face everything. Anna, Gabe, his family.  
Dean.  
He was a punk, but that didn't make him automatically brave. He had to work up his courage. His mind battled against itself, but eventually, one thing won him over. A name ringing through his skull over and over, like the tolling of a bell.  
Dean Winchester.


	12. Poor Little Anna Novak

"Where the hell were you, Cas?" Dean cried, but his expression briefly softened. "Th-there's some bad news..." He trailed off and Cas' heart made a sickening drop to his bladder.

"What? What's wrong, is it Sam?" Cas' mind immediately shot to the thought of Sam's surgery going wrong. Dean paled, but shook his head.

"Well, kind of. But that's not the main -" His voice was choked and broken. "It's Anna." Cas' heart fell another 50 miles.

"What?"

"Your father, he... he's decided to give her a week and a half before he orders them to pull her life support. If she doesn't show signs of waking up by then..." It was Cas' turn to pale this time.

"And what did you mean about Sam?" Cas whispered. Dean simply looked at his shoes, looking ill.

"He- something went wrong. He has brain damage. It's pretty serious, I think. I don't know what else is wrong with him, but they've -" He pushed out a shaky breath. "They've given him two months. He doesn't know. He also doesn't know why Gabe keeps having to leave the room. I think Gabe might almost be as fucking broken up as me." And right then and there, Dean started crying - much to Cas' shock and surprise. Cas crossed the room in three strides, reaching Dean and wrapping his strong arms around his sobbing figure. Dean's hair was soft, Cas mused to himself, soft and silky. A perfect mix, and it was slightly tousled, it almost seemed deliberate.

"He'll be okay, Dean." Cas muttered, snatching Dean's glasses off and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Dean shook his head vigorously, unable to put together words. "Hey, listen to me. I've only really just met him, but I can already tell that Sam is a fighter. He's a fighter. With Gabe and you and me helping him, he will get through this." Cas pulled away from Dean, staring determinedly into his eyes.

"What about Anna?" Dean breathed. Cas' mouthed thinned into a straight line.

"I will protect her, give her enough time. She'll wake up in a week and a half. I know she will." Dean doubted that very much, but Cas had such blind faith in her, that Dean couldn't bring himself to tell Cas what he thought.

********

"Gabe, fucking tell me already!" Sam was shouting when Cas and Dean reached his room. They heard Gabe start to make an excuse, but get cut off by Sam's growl.

"Gabriel Novak, you tell me right now!"

Gabe hurried out to meet them and fell crying into Cas' arms. Cas held him close and whispered reassuringly into his hair.

"Gabe, he'll be okay."

"No, he won't!" Gabe cried. "He only has two months." Cas made an indignant sound.

"Pfft, doctors. Whadda they know?" Gabe sniffled.

"You should be my big brother, you know? You're so much more mature, calm, relaxed."

"Not as smart though." Gabe huffed.

"Duh." Dean left them to their banter and brotherly talk, and entered the ward to visit his own.

"Dean." Sam exhaled in relief. "Thank God. You gotta tell me what's going on, man." Dean shook his head, his eyes gleaming with tears.

"I can't, Sammy. We'd best leave that to the doctors."

"No! I wanna know! Gabe won't stop crying and I need to know what's happening." Dean had had enough. He'd had too much bullshit ever since that fucking accident. For the first time in a week, he unbottled his anger.

"Fine! You wanna know what's going on? You went through the surgery, and they discovered the accident had caused you fucking brain damage, and it's too serious and dangerous to operate. They've given you two fucking months to live!" Dean yelled, unaware of the hot tears slipping down his face, making his eyes look like pools of liquified emerald. Sam looked taken aback.

"What...?" He whispered. Dean's heavy breathing didn't cease, but instead grew to the point where he was hyperventilating. He collapsed upon the floor in a misshapen heap. "Dean!" Sam cried out, trying to move out of bed to help his brother. Cas and Gabe rushed in and Cas fell to the floor next to Dean.

"Dean, what the fuck happened? Can you hear me?" Cas fumbled around with Dean's wrist, searching for - Sam thought - a pulse. Cas' eyes closed in relief and he delicately touched Dean's face in attempt to wake him.

"C'mon Dean."

********

Dean woke in a bed. It was an unfamiliar space at first, not his home, not Charlie's, not anyone's he knew. Until he remembered Cas. Of course. He propped himself up onto his elbows and squinted around in the dark.

"Cas?" He called, but heard no response. He felt too hot and too cold at the same time, shaking and sweltering with a warm, woollen blanket surrounding him. "Cas!" He called out again, but still nothing. "Dammit, Cas. You can't bloody well kidnap me and then leave me to starve." He tried to get up, but his head spun as fast as a pinwheel, and almost fell to the ground again. "Fuck..." He mustered up the strength to attempt it a second time, but failed and landed his ass on the bed. "Ah, screw it." He muttered and lay back down. He was asleep again in moments.

He had no idea how long it had been, but the second time Dean woke, sunlight was just beginning to poke through the curtains. Feeling much more together, Dean got up and pulled on his shirt. Wait, what? He didn't even register that he didn't have it one when he woke up the first time. Wait. Hold the fucking phone. Did that mean Cas had seen him shirtless?! Dean blushed hard, although there was no one around to see him, and wandered over to the curtains. Dawn was yet to break, but a handful of people were scattered about on the street, running rather early errands. He snuck quietly into the main area of Cas' apartment, were Cas was back and dozing silently on the couch, a blanket tossed precariously over him. He smiled as he watched him sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Nothing like the man he'd come to know over the past couple of weeks or so. He heard someone tossing and turning in the guest room and realised that Gabriel had come back too, meaning no one had stayed with Sammy. Damn it. This was the time he needed people. Although, knowing him, he'd probably ordered Gabe home. He looked back at Cas, in all his pure, handsome, ruggedness and felt something twinge inside his heart. It was then that he knew, only then. This young man, this beautiful punk with piercings galore and a shit ton of tattoos that made his body look like an art canvas, he was the man that Dean Winchester was in love with. And Dean would tell him just that. He sat on an armchair adjacent to Cas' couch and stared out the window for almost an hour. The sun slowly began filtering in, illuminating his face, making it almost look like that of an angel's. He sat like that until he went stiff, and later after that, until he heard a gravely voice behind him say "Good morning, starshine."

********

Sam yawned in that single moment of blissful peace you receive when you wake up first thing in the morning. This feeling is especially nice when something is weighing on your mind or conscience. It's utter bliss until the memory of that thing that makes your life not worth living comes crashing back to the front and centre of your mind. That was exactly what happened to Sam that crisp winter's morning.

"Hey, you." A soft voice greeted, and he opened his eyes to see Meg standing at the foot of his bed, smiling sadly at him. He groaned, feeling stiff all over.

"What time is it?" He grunted.

"Just after seven."

"A.M.?" Sam asked, surprised when Meg nodded. "The what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you and Anna." She replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine."

"I can see that." Meg drawled. "You're fine as hell with your freaking brain damage and stiff as hell limbs." Sam shrugged.

"I've dealt with worse."

"Oh, you have not." Meg argued, crossing to his side and fussing over his pillows. "It's okay to be upset about this, Sam. Most people who receive brain damage from serious accidents are middle-aged. And they sure as hell can't handle it."

"Well, I am." Meg threw her hands in the air.

"You can't win with this kid..." She muttered.

********

"Cas." Dean turned. "What happened." He began, realising he needed to work up the courage for this.

"You kind of had some sort of seizure in Sam's room, I don't know what happened. But, rather than making more trouble for the nurses, I decided it might be better to take you back here and let you rest somewhere comfy rather than a freaking hospital bed."

"Oh."

"Gabe came back a couple hours after, so no one stayed with Sam. Sorry, I should've gone back."

"No, no. I'm kinda glad you stayed. But you should've put me on the couch, I don't wish to make you anything less than comfortable in your own home."

"Oh, shut up, Dean. It's my house, A. I do what I want, B. If I wanna sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the damned couch!" He got up and trudged into his bedroom, dragging his blanket behind him and falling onto the bed.

"Well, thanks anyway. I'm glad you brought me back, because there's something I've kind of been meaning to say." Cas nodded calmly, though going a slightly paler shade. Dean took a breath and sat on the bed across from Cas. "I heard you that afternoon talking to Anna. When you were talking about Sammy. You told her you thought you were in love. With me." Cas squeezed his eyes shut. "It became even clearer those few nights ago when you kissed me."

"I thought the two of us being drunk would have covered that up. Just some random act of my homo-fucking-sexuality."

"Well, no, it didn't help anything. And another thing. I wasn't more than 10% that night. I had a beer and a half, but sobered up pretty quickly when I heard about Sam. I stayed sober-ish. I wasn't drunk when we kissed, Cas."

"So, what? You're gay? Anyone could've told you that. Hooray. Now you can go find a hot piece of ass to fall in love with and get AIDS off." Cas sounded surprisingly bitter.

"Well. If you have AIDS, I couldn't give two fucks. Because, Castiel Novak, I am gay, and I am in love with you." Dean flashed a cocky grin at a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Cas from the foot of the bed, and crawled across the springy surface to kiss him hard, this time with the pair completely and utterly sober.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

"Shit, shit, shit." Cas muttered. "C'mon, Anna! Dad's giving you another three days! You gotta wake up for me okay?" Dean placed an arm around his shoulders and squeezed them.

"She'll do it, Cas. I believe in her." In the space of a week, the only sign of Anna waking was the fluttering of her eyelids around twice an hour. Castiel had already begun to doubt her recovery. He sighed. "Hey, baby. I know she can, if she's as strong as you." Dean grinned. Gabe stood behind them talking quietly with Jess and Meg. Cas' eyes caught on to the slightest movement. Anna's finger had just moved about a centimetre.

"Anna?" Cas' voice was full if hope as everyone's attention turned to his sister. "Anna, can you hear me?" He said loudly, inching closer to her ear. Jess stepped forward, and gestured for Cas and Dean to move back.

"Anna, my name is Jess. Can you hear us? If you can I'm gonna need you to be a brave girl and do something for me. Can you wriggle your fingers?" Anna's eyes fluttered. "Come on, Anna. Just a little wriggle of your fingers. Please, pretty please?" Jess asked, her voice light. "I know you can hear me, Anna. I just need you to tell me you can, okay? The tiniest movement. Anna's fingers twitched.

"Anna?!" Cas cried. "She moved them, did you see?" Jess' face was an expression of wonder and amazement.

"We thought she was gone..." She murmured to herself. Another wriggle.

"C'mon, Anna!" Cas whispered. Dean heard shouting outside and realised that Meg had left to go get Cas' parents. Stupid move, Meg.

"I don't care! I don't want her alive! Even if she manages to pull her pussy ass together, she's not welcome back in my home!" Chuck was shouting.

"Fuck a duck..." Cas muttered. Dean gave his boyfriend a reassuring, but shaky, smile.

"I want her off life support now." Chuck said firmly to a nurse outside. "She's never done anyone any go-" Chuck never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment Cas hurled himself out of the room to where Chuck was standing, and punched his father in the jaw.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean remarked, dashing out after him. "Nice right hook..." To his amusement, Meg was nodding, wide-eyed, in agreement.

"You listen here, you shithead." Cas whispered at Chuck solemnly, his face inches from his fathers. "Anna was a better relative, a better friend, a better person, than you will ever be. To take her life away from this city would be one of the biggest crimes against humanity. Her mother needs her, Luci, Raph, Michael and Balthazar. You better believe they need her. You can shove your arguments up your ass when I say this, but you need her too. She is the most special member of this family, and it's your fucking fault she tried to kill herself in the first place! She was maybe actually okay, until you started fucking beating her." Chuck wiped a trickle of blood running from his split lower-lip. Cas smirked. "Oh, yeah? Don't enjoy it as much when it's you getting beaten, do you? I'm sorry," Cas mock-pouted, but then his face twisted into a snarl. "But you deserve it you asshole. If you beat my siblings because you're bored, then get off your ass for once and do something!"

"Hmm, you're right." Chuck grinned, showing red teeth from his bleeding. "Maybe I can get off my ass and take her life support off myself!" Chuck rose from the ground and everything became a blur of light and noise to Castiel. Meg sounded distant, screaming her pleas, Jess attempting to reason with an insane man as he crossed the room the start tearing at the plugs connecting to the machinery scattered around the room. Anna's fingers stiffened, her hand clutched into a fist, but opened and relaxed. Over all the distant noise and commotion one was loud and clear, a single note, travelling in a long steady stream. Cas knew immediately what it meant.

"ANNA!" He screamed.


	13. Carry On Wayward Son

Castiel Novak launched himself at his father, with every intention of beating him to a raw, bloody pulp.   
Two punches.   
That was all he got before Dean wrapped himself around Cas, who struggled and pulled, white-hot rage spread throughout his veins. At least Chuck looked scared. A nurse finally stepped forward and pulled Chuck up. Castiel still could not hear. He didn't care. Meg was on the phone, hopefully calling the police. Hopefully reporting a murder. Hopefully accusing his father of it. Dean finally let go of his friend and Cas flung himself at the lifeless, limp figure that was Anna.

"Oh God, no. Please no!" He just kept sobbing, over and over like a broken record. Or a broken-hearted one. Across the room, Gabe was on the floor, face against the tiles, tears pooling around him. Sam was kneeling next to him, arm wrapped around his huddled body. He felt Dean's arms now, holding him close, protecting him. He fell back into them and turned his face into Dean's jacket, letting himself sob into it, whilst being clutched by the man he loved.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

"Cas, hey, wake up." Dean's voice cut into his daydreaming, - or, day-nightmaring, whatever - snapping his fingers millimetres from Cas' nose.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" Cas sighed and lay his head on their booth table.

"What do you think? Of course not. But I may as well distract myself." Dean stroked Cas' hand with his thumb, staring vacantly out the window into the night.

"Have you heard anything from Gabe lately?"

"No, you know how he took it. Sam's the only one able to speak to him, and even then, he only turns up every second day. I'm starting to get a little worried." They sighed simultaneously, staring sadly at each other until their food arrived, their plates slammed down on the table.

"Perverts..." Their waiter mumbled.

"Hey, we are not gay! ... For each other!" Dean called as Cas called out "Assbutt!" at the same time.

"Assbutt?" Dean looked to Cas, thoroughly amused. Cas nicked a chip off Dean's plate. "Anyway, Gabe should be there for his little brother, in my opinion."

"Raph, or Luci?"

"I meant you."

"Oh, no. Gabe isn't actually older than me. He's about six months younger actually. He likes to pretend that he's older and 'more mature'." Dean snorted, almost spitting out his beer.

"He has a different definition of 'mature' to the rest of the world." Cas nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips. Lips that Dean wished he could kiss then and there.

"Bonjour, gentlemen." A familiar (though horribly accented) voice greeted them, sliding into the seat next to Dean.

"Charlie, I hardly think they're 'gentlemen'." Meg scolded, taking the spot next to Cas.

"Fine then. What's shaking, bitches?"

"Ladies." Cas nodded, with mock-chivalry.

"How are you, Clarence?" Meg glanced at Cas, her voice soft. Dean looked at Charlie and saw her eyes were brimming with concern too.

"Fine, I guess."

"That bullshit, but, okay. Whatever." Charlie snapped her fingers. "Garçon!" She called. "I'm ready to order!" Their waiter stomped over and took Charlie's order of over-easy eggs.

"Baby, it's not breakfast time. It's like 11:30." Meg scoffed.

"Close enough. I'm not gonna eat till lunch tomorrow anyway."

"Why?" Cas asked, cocking his head to one side. Damn, did Dean love it when he did that.

"I, young sir, am fasting."

"Wait, what? Why?" Dean was shocked. Fasting was centred around religions of people he'd never even met. He had no idea why Charlie wanted to take part in it.

"It's not a religious thing, if you're wondering. There's just a gay pride march tomorrow in Kensington, and I wanted to do something special. Brave, I guess."

"So you're marching on an empty stomach? Real smart, Charlie. Why didn't I think of that?" Cas laughed. "Oh, if you meet a Gethin, tell him I'm coming to the next march." He added.

"Gethin, eh?" Dean asked. Cas laughed.

"Dean. You're not actually jealous are you?" Dean threw up his hands.

"Hey, you brought it up, not me. I never said anything about jealousy." Cas blushed a little, but so little that it took some effort to notice.

"Hey guys?" Meg piped up, earning attention from the other three. "Do you wanna go ice skating?" She gestured to the scene outside the window, which was a peaceful black, with tiny flakes of snow drifting down to the sidewalk. The ice skating place had to be closed, but they all had a pair of skates and could easily find a frozen pond, or lake, or... something.

"Let's do it." Charlie grinned at them.

********

"Uhhhh, Dean?" Dean looked around at Cas from where he was skating in circles. "I can't skate." Dean chuckled and slid over to Cas, grabbing his hands.

"It's easy, Cas," He began, pulling Cas with him. "You just have to slide on one foot, then slide on the other. He let Cas go and skated backwards. Cas tried, he really did, but ended up falling, butt first, onto the ice. Dean burst into laughter, trying to helping Cas up, but only falling on top of him, causing them to both laugh. They lay upon the ice, giggling and kissing, until Charlie came to scold them.

"C'mon guys, no lovey-dovey shit! This is a mere friendly ice skate."

"Oh, go make out with Meg and leave us alone." Cas replied between kisses with Dean.

"Maybe I will." Charlie sniffed. "C'mon Meg, let's go make out." She huffed, storming off. The couple laughed at Charlie's ridiculousness.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"Love you, too."

When they got back to Cas' apartment later that night, Dean saw boxes out, half of Cas' stuff packed into them.

"Going somewhere?" Dean asked.

"Wanna help me pack? Gabe and I are moving back to Rebecca's. We thought we'd help her out with the asshole in jail and all that."

"Wow, that's sweet of you, Cas." Cas shook his head, eyes starting to brim with tears just a tad.

"She tried to save her, y'know. Mum. She tried to stop Chuck every time. That's why she was so bruised, he beat her. I should never have hurt my mother like that." He whispered, staring blankly at the ground.

"She threw you out, Cas. You did what you had to, I guess." Cas looked up, and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind if you helped. Gabe hasn't even really started, so do you think you could help pack his stuff?"

"'Course, babe." They set about packing, which they continued for about an hour, only stopping when the were interrupted by Gabriel walking in the door.

"Gabe?" They said together. Cas stood up and hugged his brother. "Where the crap have you been?"

"In the hospital, with Sammy. I have some, well, okay-ish news." A half-smile lit up his face, a lollipop in his mouth. "Meg told me that because they can't really do anything else for him, he gets to come home." Dean beamed.

"That's great news! Well, given the circumstances."

"When's he coming home?" Cas asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow afternoon. John and Mary have organised to pick him up, so you don't have to, Dean."

"Thanks Gabe." Dean hugged his technically-brother/brother-in-law, yawning. "Hey Cas, mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Do I any night?"

"No," Dean admitted. "But you could've gotten a little sick of me."

"Never," Cas slung an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Never ever never, no matter what, forever." Dean laughed when Cas kissed him on the cheek.

"You made that up, then and there?"

"You know how creative I am." Gabe yawned loudly.

"Well, lovebirds. I'll leave you to your... lovebird... ing. Whatever. I'm knackered." And with that, Gabe made his way into his room.

"Well, let's get lovebirding." Cas giggled, both of them sitting on the bed. They kissed late into the night, and when Cas had fallen asleep, Dean lay awake worrying about everything, tracing his fingers over calloused wood of the wall, until he eventually fell into uneasy sleep next to Cas, sliding his hand into Cas'.

********

"Good 'morrow, Moose!"

"Seriously, Gabe? What the bloody hell is with you and nicknames? They get on my nerves." Sam pouted.

"You should meet Balthazar. He's not only more annoying than me, he crude, sassy, and just a general pain in our asses."

"Delightful." Sam grumbled. "Hey, do you know what time my parental units are picking me up?"

"Yeah, Meg said around three pm." Sam glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:30.

"Meaning we have an hour and a half to ourselves." Sam smirked, pulling Gabriel down on top of him.

"Yeah. An hour as a half. In a hospital."

"Calm your fine tushy, Gabe. Besides, Dean would freak and I'm not about to go around doing shit to get him on my ass. Figuratively speaking, of course." Gabe giggled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine..." He sighed, landing kiss after kiss on his moose.


	14. Christmas Crackers

Christmas Eve, 1982.

"Ooh, I love that one! It's so shiny!" Charlie peered through the lamp-lit window, pointing at a silver ring encrusted with beads of emerald. Her gaze snagged on the price. "Although, it's basically way too expensive to buy." She lamented, rubbing her neck. Dean gave a bark of laughter beside her, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I would lend you money, but you still owe me that fifty pounds I lent you last Christmas." Charlie pouted. "Hey, if you wanna propose, Charles, you've got to buy the ring."

"Ughhhh, fine." Charlie grimaced as she pawned through her purse. "Eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two... damn. £492. I'm eight short" Dean's eyes widened.

"What?! £492? I take it back, you may as well buy my ring while you're at it!" Charlie tutted, waving a finger in Dean's face.

"Honey, you wanna propose, you buy the ring." She mimicked in a terrible, yet funny, impersonation of Dean.

"Hate it when you throw my own words in my face..." Charlie laughed maliciously and soon they were inside the warm shop, scouting for pretty rings.

"Found it!" Charlie cried, holding up a beautiful ring in the light. It was held together with a narrow, but thick, band of silver, the type that could be engraved in. Tiny shards of onyx and dark rubies protruded from where they were embedded in the ring. They almost resembled little, coloured shards of ice. "This is the one, Dean." She murmured. "This is the ring I'm going to propose to Charlie with."

"Umm, Charlie? Hate to rain on your probably already-damp parade, but you do realise that homosexual marriage is illegal, right?"

"Meg and I talked about that actually. We agreed that if one of us wanted to propose, it wouldn't be a religious service. It wouldn't be formal in terms of legality, but it would be marriage for us, all the same." Dean mulled that over for a minute.

"That's a stirling idea, actually. Remind me of this when I propose to Cas."

"Sure." Charlie tried to hide her excitement. "And when exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"When the time is right." Dean said whimsically. They wandered towards the counter, talking about the usual legalities of marriage, and the advantages/disadvantages.

"£300 thank you, ma'am." Grumbling about how far-fetched a price it was, Charlie fished the money out of her purse. "And if you would like, an extra £4 for a case." Charlie handed the cashier the appropriate amount and the strolled back onto the snow-covered streets.

"I think I'll go there for Cas." Dean mused. "Although, the shitty service and overrated prices outweigh the rings, just a tad." They laughed as they trod away, imitating snooty cashiers, bellhops, bartenders, you name it.

********

"Gabe it's not working!" Sam whined. "It's too big, I can't fit it in!" He pushed a little harder. "Oh wait, there we go!" He exclaimed, mouth full. Of sweets.

"Gingerbread houses were always a favourite tradition of mine." Gabe said, sticking a lollipop in the ground next to the overly-decorated house. A fun idea came to mind, and Gabe wiped some purple frosting onto Sam's cheek. Sam gasped, eyes narrowing.

"You are so in for it." He hissed threateningly, grabbing a handful of flour. Gabe laughed as he tried to dodge the cloud of white that came flying his way, grabbing a bag of frosting. Jellybeans sailed towards him, but somehow, Gabe managed to catch every single one. In his mouth. He squirted frosting at Sam, giggling and hiding behind the counter. "I'm comin' for you, Gabe!" Sam cried, grabbing - oh crap - an egg.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Balthazar cried. Right before getting an egg to the face.

"Oh, holy crap. Now you've done it, Sammy." Gabe said, grinning wildly at his brother's shocked expression.

"You two are dead."

It was only a few minutes later Balthazar was squealing like a little girl. "No, no, no!" He said, dodging fistfuls of flour. "Not the hair! The hair's too precious!" Covering his locks did no good, and soon the were powdered in white. Along with the rest of him. Sam and Gabe high-fived, chuckling. Balthazar trod out, grumbling about the cold shower he'd be having because of the broken pipes.

"Balthazar?" Rebecca sounded appalled, but was stifling giggles. "What happened?"

"The two whack-jobs in charge of the bloody gingerbread house."

"Boys?" Rebecca marched in, taking in the sight of the kitchen, mouth agape. She smirked when she saw how covered in ingredients they were.

"Sorry, mum."

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. N."

"Showers, now." She ordered, still fighting off fits of laughter.

"Awwwww." The boys groaned and went to grab towels.

"Why don't we just go swimming?" Gabe suggested. They exchanged a devious smirk and Sam went to grab a pair of boxers to get changed into.

********

The cart was full of completely unnecessary crap. His mum's list literally had about ten things on it, but Cas had filled the shopping cart to the brim. And he was only half-way through the grocer.

Turkey? Check.  
Wine? Check.  
Napkins? Check.  
And so concluded his mother's list.

In Castiel's cart:   
A whole heap of completely unnecessary shit. Cas smirked to himself as he dropped a packet of shot glasses into the cart.  
Meg shuffled along behind him.

"Do we really need all this crap, Clarence?"

"Hush your mouth. Of course we do." Meg picked a random item from the cart and held it up.

"Chocolate Christmas trees?"

"Christmas tradition." Cas lied.

"Christmas crackers?"

"WHAT KINDS OF CHRISTMASES HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING?"

"Fine. Shot glasses?" Cas faltered.

"Um... partying hard...?" Meg snorted.

"Sure." Cas slung an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon Meg, get more into the Christmas spirit."

"Christmas spirit my ass."

"Someone's not very jolly today, are they"

"It's not even Christmas!"

"That's not the point, Meggy. It's Christmas season!"

"Never call me that again."

"Ugh, fine." Meg paused for a beat, thinking hard.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Sam and Gabe alone together?"

"Because the definition of alone is with my mum, Raph and Luci."

"You know what I mean." Cas mulled that over for a second.

"Crap."

"Don't worry, Cas. It's not like they're having sex." Cas doubted that very much.

"Crap!" He yelled.

********

Gabe took Sam's hand and they jumped into the pool, flour sinking into the water around them.

"You're still covered in icing, Sammich." Gabe laughed, wiping Sam's cheek with his thumb. They kissed for awhile. Gabe tasted like gingerbread. Sam tasted of honey. They giggled and splashed each other and chatted about Christmas morning. They talked about Christmas miracles and traditions, especially about mistletoe. In both of their opinions, mistletoe was a tradition and a miracle.

"I'm gonna make everyone kiss tomorrow!" Gabe laughed evilly.

"Just try not to join up Charlie and Dean," Sam joked.

"Aww, why?" Gabe pouted.

"A. It'd be really awkward for them, B. Dean would kill you, and I love you too much for that -"

"Awwwww" Gabe blushed.

"Hush. And C. We all know that Dean and Cas are gonna be together forever."

"True."

"Now, as revenge for earlier..." Sam had a devious grin on his face. The kind Luci has on all the time.  
Gabe didn't even have time to squeal before Sam dunked him under the tepid water.


End file.
